The Ultimate Darkness
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: People say that there's nothing in the dark when you're a kid, but sadly they were wrong. Naruto gained a forbidden power that can surpass any Longinus or God-like power. The power to control Darkness, the evil of the world, to honor a deal. Now...will he be able to come back home as the same kind Naruto? Or will he turn into something worse and become... The Ultimate Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Azure King: Wow…I never thought I be here again in this crossover section.**

 **Azure Queen: Well, we both work on this, despite our busy lives.**

 **Azure King: Yeah college is off, so working my ass off with barely any free time.**

 **Azure Queen: And my time as a chef isn't doing well for my free time either.**

 **Azure King: But hey at least this is finally up.**

 **Azure Queen: Right so let me do this...listen up guys please read this and look at the end of the chapter's Authors note.**

 **Oh and incase you forgotten here's Naruto's harem**

 _ **Naruto's Harem: Older Kunou, Kuroka, Older Form Ophis, Valarie, Jeanne, Sona, Rossweisse, Le fay Pendragon.**_

 **Azure King: Thanks, Queen, this idea was possibly my best one from a dear old friend who helped me and Queen's suggestion with adding this one game -slash- comic book series into this crossover.**

 **Read and find out which one I used.**

 **LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

 **CHAPTER START**

A blonde boy wearing an orange Chinese martial arts outfit with loose black pants was practicing martial arts as he shouts out grunts to show his determination before stopping, "Ha! Syah! Hyaa!" He stopped when he felt someone watching him and smiled when he turn to see a silver haired girl, "Hey Miyako-chan!"

The girl in front of him was a beautiful maiden, Miyako is wearing a white-purple butterfly-shaped ribbon on her hair. Her clothes were a black heavy trench coat, a black dress that clung to her frame seductively, and high length yellow boots. The girl nod and smile briefly as she walked up to blonde boy as she gave him a towel, "Lord Naruto, I prepared breakfast and personally dropped off your sister to her school across town."

"Cool, thanks again Miyako-chan." Naruto smiled as the girl bowed respectfully.

"I live to serve you, also anything else before you head to school and I head towards mine?" The girl inquired as Naruto shook his head. "I see, goodbye. But are you sure you don't need me to stay around?" Miyako asked as Naruto shook his head. The silverette respectfully nods. "Have a good day, Naruto." then she headed for the door.

The blonde sighed with an exasperated smile, "She really needs to loosen up."

 _*Cue Record scratch!*_

 _"Hey, hey, hey!" An American man wearing a gray suit said impatiently. "This is way before this story starts! Sorry folks but let me tell you what's going to happen. This blonde kid you're reading about is not an ordinary story, so if you don't like that get out!"_

 _"...Alright since the weaklings are gone let me start from the beginning. This all happened in another time and dimension… see? Told ya it gets weird…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto suddenly wakes up in looking into pitch-black nothingness, "What…SASUKE!" Naruto stood up to look around until he heard a voice.

"Naruto over here!" A girl's voice shouted from behind him.

"Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke?" The blonde said in a form of a question when seeing his friends in a bone-like cage. "What happened?"

"After our battle, I woke up here with Kakashi and Sakura with me." Sasuke said waving a hand, "But look the hand that was destroyed is back."

Naruto looked at his right hand and saw that the once missing appendage was back, "How-?"

"Uh allow me to explain."

All the experience shinobi looks quickly to see a man walking towards them slowly, he wore a gray suit with long jet-black hair. On his sides were two silver objects, "Sorry, but you won't like what I'm going to say, we're in hell."

That sentence caused the shinobi's and kunoichi to be silently shocked by that fact until Naruto broke it. "What do ya mean in hell?!"

"That… rabbit chick left a time delay on a portal for you all and boom! Stuck in between dimensions, dead to rights. You all should've died before waking up here." The man said as he started to smoke a cigarette after lighting it. "Uhh, sorry mind if I smoke?"

"Not at all," Kakashi said as he looked at the man.

"Pfff..." The man expertly huffs out his cancer stick. "Alright, so I know you probably want out right?"

"You know a way out of here?" Naruto shouted in hope.

However Sasuke shook his head, "Hold on Naruto, something must be up if he still there."

The man nodded but scratches his the back of his head, "Yes and no moody." The man said to Sasuke who glared at the man as Sakura and Naruto snickered at the man's title for Sasuke. "I've been here a long time and now I've finally found a way to escape. Problem is that I can't leave only others can…however, I will need someone to help me."

"What is it?" Sakura asked as the man chuckled sadly.

"Well, how I got here is related to the favor. If I do this my body and soul will in a sense vanish forever. I want one of you to return to my time and world to kill the person who dragged me here. She took the love of my life and turned her into a plaything and right now the world is in trouble." The man walked away from them and spoke almost like he was speaking to himself.

"I'm deserved this…to be in hell, but the woman I love might be in a different hell because of the whore. I have no right to save her, not when I cause all of this in the first place. Please you have to help her, and just that also the world. I learn that Darkness and Light need each other in order for the world to survive." The man said as he looked back at them with face that told them he was at his end, that he wanted to finally stop the pain.

"I know this power is cursed, but I have no excuse for saving her. But now I don't know if she's alive, if she's actually was allowed a life from that fucking piece of shit! You have to help me, Light needs Darkness or else the world will pay the price for its stupid thinking! That's the only way for true peace."

"I'll go-" Kakashi started until Naruto walked forward, "N-Naruto? Stop I will do it!"

"Kakashi-sensei, you heard him. She's like Kaguya, I know if I had a chance to talk Kaguya out of it, I would. Maybe I can this time."

"Trust me, kid… that thing can't be civil, it's so drunk on its power. But still, you _did_ befriend a giant fox demon so maybe this can work with my power." The man said before looking at Naruto with a serious look, "Listen I'm going to send you where I know that bitch is going to appear at that time. So just be prepared for it, this is the world where people have God-level powers! I mean that they can literally measure up to God's."

"I will still do it," Naruto said walking up the man with a thumbs up. "I promise I won't fail you!"

"...Heh, I can see why so many villains join you. Okay, you three, Pinkie, Moody, Cyclops."

The three ninja walked forward, "If you want you can give this boy some of your powers or knowledge before I send him to my world and to send you three back to yours."

"Like what?"

"Bloodline powers, special techniques, even just knowledge. Just touch my hand and think about what you want to give him." The man said before snapping his fingers, "But try to keep very few that way he won't have a headache remembering them all."

"Okay," Sasuke said as he and his team place their hands and close their eyes. Suddenly they began to glow dimly as they retracted their hands.

"Done, now Naruto are you ready?"

"Yeah so what do I need to do?" The boy asked as the man gave his hand.

"First grab my hand with yours like a handshake." The man asked as Naruto did so, "I Jackie Estacado hereby give my powers to…"

Naruto notices the man looking at him expectedly, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"And send him out of hell and his friends. In exchange, you must honor your side of the deal to stop the person who imprisons me here. Also, you will not return to your home until you do so and give this power like I am doing now. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

The man stepped back as two tendrils of black substance stab into Naruto's chest, "UGH!"

"Easy, let it go in. You will start to feel drowsy, when you wake up you'll be in a new body." Jackie said holding up Naruto who nodded weakly as he slowly faded away. "Alright now… hopefully, the world's will be better soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"Okay, so now you think that 'oh that's it?' Heh wrong! I did send Naruto into the world but not the way you think to watch." The American man joked as he shook his head._

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK TO NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde stood outside his door as he locks it, "Okay time to go to school." Naruto smiled as he started to think about how he came into this world.

 _'My name's Naruto formerly Uzumaki-Namikaze when I'm quote, human, unquote. I was reborn into this world in order to honor a deal I made with a man who got my friends and me out of hell. Sadly, it didn't go exactly as planned… or at least I hope so.'_ The blonde sweatdrop as he remembered that first thing he saw in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes open to see a baby crib? The boy tries to move only to move to the side to see a little mirror...all he saw was a baby in his sights.

'For some reason, I think I've done this before…and a lot.' The boy thought to himself until he heard screaming! "What?"

"Is that everyone?" A grown man's voice yelled as Naruto heard him well.

"No, check this room!" A girl's voice came next as the door to the blonde's room.

"No way...look." Another male voice spoke.

"Is that the heir they mentioned?" The first man's said as Naruto look to see a red haired man walking towards him. "Hey, little guy..." The man leans in friendly pinching the baby's cheek softly.

"Sirzechs, move aside." Another man said with green hair holding a knife with a solemn look.

"Oi, Ajuka! What are you doing?" A girl who was shorter than the rest jumps on the man's back. "He's just a baby!?"

"And what makes you think that his clan didn't already poison his mind? We came here to kill all of them no survivors, even the youngest child here killed many of our own kind!" Ajuka yelled as Naruto crawled to the edge of his crib to reached them.

'Oi! I'm here ya' know!' Naruto mentally said in his mind knowing he can't talk.

However the girl picks him up with a blushing face, "Aww, he's just about Sona-chan's age! Look at him, do you think the Vetis pillar could corrupt a cutie like him? Hell, I bet the angels would want him just to keep his cuteness around~!"

The red haired man chuckles at the baby pouty look at being handled by the young female, "I see your point Serafall. The man's face look sad as he still allowed a small smile to appear. "Ajuka we can't kill an innocent baby. However, if he does become what his clan is now...I'll be the one to take him down."

The green haired man sighs as he nod, "Alright, but put in the orphanage. If any of us take him in it would look suspicious. If isn't adopted then send him money to live off on, but remember sparing him will lead to a horrible life I know the people would blame him for his clan's mistakes."

"I know, but if can become better than what his family was...maybe it would all be worth it."

Naruto just smiles, it looks like this journey might be a little long…

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK END

XXXXXXXXXX

And that was true Naruto spent 17 years in this new world and was able to found out about his life.

First off is that this world is comprised of humans, angels, fallen angels, and devils all who used to battle with each other. But it was stopped when both the leaders of both the Angels and Devils died and many deaths on all sides were too much to bear thus creating a shaky ceasefire between all of them. Naruto is currently a devil that's part of the most powerful 72 pillars of the Devil fraction, The Vetis, The Devils of Corruption.

Sadly that's when things turn sour, his family did many treasonous and unforgiving things that caused the Four Great Satan's who now the current leaders, to commit a genocide on them. Naruto learned about their crimes after training his body to surpass his old one when he became a Genin. The blonde himself couldn't blame what they did they kill new devils which are humans converted into Devils.

And not just that, they were going to restart the war.

Naruto may have never meant them, but they were already too far-gone in their sins to save them. Thankful the Satan's allowed him to live in this town where they can monitor him.

Ha! Monitor, Naruto shook his head at that, in actuality they believed that Naruto was responsible for himself.

The former hero stops at a red light as cars went by his way.

His life at the beginning was almost like his old one back at the Elemental Nations, when he was put in the orphanage (after Serafall and sometimes Sirzechs personally raise him until he was three) nearly all the kids avoided him and when he entered in Elementary school all the kids ignore him or bullied him. As it turns out someone found out his heritage and blabbed it to the whole devil community. This caused parents to fear and hate him and soon passing those traits to their children.

But he didn't care, he was once loved by many people in his old life and did make some friends growing up as some girls suddenly appeared in his mind making him slightly blush. The boy continues to walk as he saw the school in his sights and the glares from other students.

The boy sighs in exasperation the younger sisters of the two Satan's who help Naruto join the crowd of hating him. He never told Sirzechs or Serafall due to he feels bad that their younger siblings believe in the rumors that he will be genocidal, new devil hating monster. However, the Uzumaki believes that he might one day change their minds.

Ohh, in case you didn't know said younger siblings are the Queen's of the school and might have said some things that the school rumors took as bait to spread.

Still, that was the gist of his new life…well except for the powers.

"I still haven't received any of these new powers Jackie-san said nor Sakura-chan's, Sasuke's, or Kakashi-sensei's either," Naruto mumbled as he entered the school but stops when he saw a red-haired girl in his way. "Oh hey, Rias-chan!"

The girl in front of him was a beautiful woman with scarlet colored hair and crystal blue-green eyes, she had a large bust for a girl her age should have. She looked at Naruto a stern stare, "Uzumaki, I trust you're not up to anything? It's odd to see you coming to a school near class is about to start when you usual come early."

"Just sleep late is all." Naruto chuckled patting Rias's head as when swatted it away in angry. "Have a good day."

With that, he left to go to his class while ignoring the glares from all the students he passes by. The blonde enters the classroom as he saw a brunette teen male to walk to him with a happy grin, "Hey Naruto!"

"Oh, Issei, nice to see you, man." The blonde said back with a smile. Although, deep down he is somewhat annoyed, due to the fact that he's a HUGE pervert. Sure he had _his_ share, but he doesn't outright do it every day like Issei does. Though Issei was far better than a certain white haired pervert, so Naruto didn't mind much.

"So guess what?!" The boy said with eager tone.

"Uhh…" Naruto tried to think. "I'm almost scared to ask, but what?"

"A cute girl asked me on a date!"

…

…

…

…

"…I'm sorry, what?" Naruto got out. There was no way that a pervert like Issei would be asked out on a date just like that. "Uhh… you sure you didn't play those video games too hard and imagine it?"

"I'm serious! She really asked me out on a date!" Issei exclaimed. "Why would I lie about that?!"

"Because you're you…" Naruto deadpanned with a sweatdrop. "You know what, never mind, good job."

"Ha! I knew you would be the only one who understands me!" Issei said crying tears of joy, before looking normal again. "So want to see her later in the afternoon?"

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, but I have to do some chores in the house that's been piling up for some time. Oh, class is starting."

The blonde took his seat in the back off the class as the school day started.

XXXXXXXXXX

TIMESKIP

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stretched his back as the day was finally over, "Whoo, man that was tough!" The blonde groaned from the sleep-inducing work. "Alright, time to go back to the house and train before Miyako comes home with my sister."

"Excuse me?" A blonde male asked as the girls of Naruto classroom started to squeal.

"Oh no…" The blonde ninja prayed to himself thinking it was not who he was thinking of.

"Is Naruto here?"

The boy in question turns to see Kiba Yuuto, the prince charming as Issei would say, of the school. He was also an ally to Rias and also hated his guts...well to a much lesser extent. Sighing under his breath Naruto walked to the boy. "Yes, Kiba-san?"

"Sorry, but Rias wants to talk to you." The blonde gentleman said with a natural smile but Naruto can tell he was just doing it for appearance.

"Sorry, I can't I have things to do at home." Naruto explained, "Besides no matter what you guys think I'm not crazy like my family was." The ninja gave a cheeky smirk as he passes Yuuto who just seemed now a little worried that he couldn't bring in Naruto.

The Uzumaki just walked out of school as he thought to himself once more, ' _Now I have to stop my morning training if I don't want Rias or Sona to think I'm up to something.'_ As he walked back to his home he heard something… something very wrong.

 ** _Kill them… rip them… defile their bodies!_**

Naruto turns around holding a kunai with sharply trained eyes looking around the area...

…

…

...

"What the hell was that?"

Ignoring what happen he went inside his house to see some mail and food made by Miyako who must have stop by real quick before getting to Naruto's sister's school. The boy went pass that as he went to the backyard and started to make quick hand signs, "Dark Fire Style: Curse Dragon's Wrath!"

The boy's cheeks puff up as he started to purse his lips when dark red flames burn a tree down nearly within three seconds! "Okay… Fire Jutsu's are more powerful than I thought." Naruto smiled as he walked toward to the ashes of the oxygen-giving tree.

During his younger days, Naruto was able to find out that his Devil Family had Chakra like his old world. However it wasn't the same one, Naruto learns that this chakra is… tainted by evil intent and it reflects on his techniques.

Dark Chakra, that was the named he called it. Whenever he used it for any elemental Jutsu it caused a crazy side effect! When he was using Water Jutsu, the target he was targeting was steaming hot. Normally that would be understandable if that was a Jjutsu effect he was going for, but normally when using Water Jutsu's it was cold as ice. When using it again on, thankfully nearby, a steel beam, Naruto was surprised to see that the metal was so hot that he could almost bend it.

With Fire Jutsu's, they were more powerful with the only drawback of it having large of area splash zone. Last time Naruto used it, he nearly started a forest fire back in Kyoto and almost got caught from that.

Lightning was a bit tricky to figure it, aside from having a dark color that Naruto was used to… until he accidently shocked someone from using a metal railing from the subway stairs. It turns out that his Lightning Jutsus were now extra conductive and have a longer lasting lingering effect than he expected.

When using his Earth Jutsu, it was like he was poisoning the earth in a dark way. The ground, gravel, rocks, anything to use his Earth Jutsu was now more durable and harder to break, but it looked disturbing like it was rotting away and it had a dark putrid color.

And lastly his primary element Wind, it was the most powerful in terms of both strength and side effect. It was nearly larger in terms of area damage even when using his weakest and small area ones, it still nearly destroyed a dozen trees at once. It also releases a minor, very small poisonous miasma. Not deadly, but it can cause some breathing difficulties if the person gets hit by multiple wind attacks. Naruto was able to make some antidotes for his allies should he need them.

"Okay…" Naruto started as he closed his eyes taking a lotus sitting position. "C'mon…" Naruto started before a dark aura surrounded his body as the grass started to die and weather away…

"Dammit!" Naruto stops as he took some breaths. For the last year, he was been desperately trying to use his primary jutsus' and abilities. Like Sage Mode, he can't use it near living things since his Dark Chakra would start killing things immediately as he started to do his stance. He can't access Chakra mode either since him being covered in Dark Chakra would kill anyone he fought not to mention anything else that should get in his way. And the Rasengan was also changed into a new form from the power of Dark Chakra. Even his shadow clones are gone since now when he used them their mindless monsters who are super-charged with strength from the Dark Chakra.

"I guess this is one of those things that comes with that contract I made. What a drag…now I know how Shikamaru feels." Naruto complained as his ears perked to see two girls coming in his house. "I guess that's it for now."

"Nii-same?" A young girl walked in front of Naruto as he kicked away the ash that was near him.

"Hey, Hikari!" The blonde said patting the head of his little sister. Hikari is a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy rather it bewitched all those who see her. She had long black hair that made her looking a traditional Japanese princess, on the left side of her head was a snowflake design pin and the right had a Uzumaki symbol pin holding her hair in place. She held sweet loving affection in her eyes dark foggy blue eyes that resemble the morning mist of a beach. She wore a dark blue plaid skirt and a white button shirt. ( ** _Please Think of Miyuki Shiba from Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei as Hikari)_** "How was your new school?"

The girl sighs with a frown, although she tried to stop it, "Nii-sama, why can't you let me go to school with you?"

' _Because if people found out you're related to me, that will mean non-stop bullying.'_ The boy thought before looking down on Hikari, "Because that's the best school in this city. But it's all girls, and it's even better so that I won't have to look for any guys trying anything on you." The boy joked messing the girls' hair.

"B-But," Hikari started but was silenced by Naruto stern look.

"No buts Hikari I don't want to hear it. I want you to have a normal life, you know that we're not related by blood, but I still see you as my sister so please stay in that school. I know you don't believe in God, but please try not to cause trouble there." Naruto said looking at her with a serious look.

"Hai, but you promise me that you will tell me how to make that great ramen in exchange." Hikari said with a pout, "I know Miyako makes our food, but I want to make you something once in awhile."

"I-"

Naruto stopped short as he felt an energy signature that wasn't supposed to be in this town. "No way."

"MASTER!" Miyako came in with wide eyes, "Is it them?!"

"Yeah…Hikari, stay here with Miyako." Naruto said clutching the girl's slim shoulders.

"Eh? But-" The girl started before Naruto run up to Miyako. "Nii-sama?!"

"Protect her if you know what happens," Naruto said with a serious look.

"Hai!" Miyako nods as she bowed. "Are you sure you are able to fight them?"

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Naruto said, before running off.

LINE BREAK

"No…this can't be happening…" Issei muttered as he was lying on the ground seeing his bloodied hand and the fatal wound on his chest. "It wasn't…supposed to end like this…"

"Issei!" Naruto yells as he saw his friend dying, the blonde runs towards pervert as he lookeds at him. "Hey man, come on, don't die on me!"

"Naruto… heh…" Issei said with a painful smile. "Run…"

 _Thud…_

The boy's hand fell down dead as a girl near Naruto started to laugh, "Ahahaha! Look at this not only I killed that brat with the Sacred Gear, now I can kill this brat that Azazel-sama wanted!"

"I'm sorry Issei, I should have listened to my instincts and told you to cancel the date," Naruto whispered carefully laying Issei back on the ground and folding his hands on his chest. "I won't let her get away with this I promise."

The blonde boy raises from his spot as he pulls out a Kunai, "You're dead!"

However the girl body was now taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, straps of leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"AH~!" Naruto said covering his eyes dropping the kunai. "Could you have any fewer clothes on?!" he asked rhetorically as the girl chuckled at him.

"Sorry, but like Issei-kun...would you die for me?" The girl said summoning a spear of light as she throws at the unarmed boy.

"Wait it that from Shin Megami Tensei-" The boy said before dropping to the ground narrowly dodging the spear and getting his kunai back. "That's Alice's motto! Copyright man pay her a dollar!"

Naruto ran up to the girl who was dumbfounded he escape her attack as he brought up his weapon downwards as the girl jumps back, to which Naruto responded quickly as he made the arm gripping the kunai go back up to get her, surprising the killing female as he slashes her stomach lightly.

"AH!" The girl yells falling to her knees.

Naruto just glares at her, "Since you can't fight well enough you have to stoop to using manipulation and toying with human attachments? That's Pathetic." The blonde chided the girl as she looks up to her enemy.

"Please don't kill me! I just wanted to be useful to Azazel-sama!" The Fallen Angel suddenly begged to show her wings. "Please look, I can't hurt you, you're too strong!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Naruto sighed as he would not take a life. "But, for what you did to Issei-"

 ** _FOOL! SHE'S BUYING TIME, BEHIND YOU!_**

The voice yells in Naruto's head warning him, however, the former human was unable to shake off the shock from the voice in time as a spear stabbed him in the stomach! "Shit!"

"Hahahaha! You damn fool!" The girl smiles as she walked toward Naruto kneeling form as he pulls out the spears. This causes her to step back again in fear before resuming her look superiority, "I admit you pulling out a spear of light was pretty good most would have left it there and left them to burn their insides rather than touch it."

As she said these three other people join her a cloaked man wearing a black fedora on his head, another was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes wearing a frilly white and black dress, lastly, there was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar that was…

"OH COME ON!" Naruto comically shuts making the three flinch as he points at the blue haired woman trench coat. "Do all women in the Fallen Angel side have to show their bodies of like that?!"

"You have a weird way to cope with your dying moments…" The blonde little girl said with a sweatdrop. "Most guys would like to see those big boob sight. Raynare and Kalawarner are the biggest top heavy girl I've seen in our fraction."

"I have seen bigger." Naruto deadpan as he remembered Samui, Tsunade and many more women from the Elemental Nation were a bit more stack than these girls.

"Seriously?" The man said as Raynare sgihed at the conversation, "At least you can die knowing you have a seen bigger breast." The man nods as if giving Naruto some solace in his death.

"I...have no plans on dying!" Naruto said standing up despite the hole in his stomach, "I have had a lightning-charged fist that was sharp as a spear and large as a baseball hit my left lung. This isn't that bad!" Naruto chuckled despite him not having accelerated healing he was telling the truth on the pain.

"Whoa." The little blond girl said slightly unnerved by that fact. "I think we should leave guys!"

"Hmph, do what you will Mittelt!" The man said with a savage grin. "But I want to test this boy's strength!"

"BRING ON!" Naruto said with 'come here' motion with both hands as the man charged with a light blue spear of holy energy.

Quickly Naruto created hand signs as he hears heard chirping sounds at almost a million at a time, "CHIDORI!" Naruto yelled as he used the powerful move that Sasuke used nearly all his life. The boy pulls the arms charge with Dark Chakra Lightning towards the Fallen Angel male spear of light as it completely shatters the spear instantly!

"What the- GAHHHHHHHHH!" The man screams as he was shocked when Naruto palm struck his stomach.

"Dohnaseek!" Kalawarner yell worried for her ally as Naruto kick him back.

The blonde falls to his knees now losing too much blood to keep going on, perhaps having accelerated healing also made him forget the science of the body that it needed blood to move...and now he is remembering it because he was close to fainting. "Okay...not sure how to get off here now."

Raynare walk towards him with spear now with enrage look, "I can't believe you won't just die! Well, pucker up little brat! Time to go to sleep in the darkness forever!"

 ** _NARUTO! LET ME FEED! USE MY POWER OR DIE!_**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confusing the Fallen Angels. "Why do I hear you so much?"

 ** _I am your salvation, the burden that Jackie lifted from him...and onto you...USE ME!_**

"No…" Naruto said… "I won't let you harm them...even if they want to kill me."

Raynare shook her head, "Too bad, at least Azazel-sama will pay attention to me with you gone." The killer said as she raised her spear to stab Naruto's head.

 ** _EMBRACE THE DARKNESS, NARUTO! OR ELSE HIKARI MIGHT BE MY NEXT HOST!_**

The second Hikari's name appear came from the voice Naruto gritted his teeth, "I embrace the Darkness!"

"Wait you're the-" Raynare stops backing off as suddenly she was pushed by a black pillar! "KYAAAA!" The girl cries as she was flung out from the boy's sight and the other Fallen's as well.

" ** _AT LEAST, I...FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"_**

Naruto eyes widen as he felt being pulled up seeing the three other angels look at him in horror as Naruto felt too foreign objects were attaching themselves to his back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" The blonde tiny girl screams as she wet herself from the thing she saw.

Naruto eyes caught from his right side a snake-like creature. They have glowing orange eyes and its skin is black as charcoal. The blood veins glow as well, while it bears sharp fangs that can rip through anything. It looked back to Naruto and roars at him showing it dozens of razor sharp teeth, then from the left side was another nearly the same as the first snake-like monster, but it had more of a curve jaw as if for picking up stuff but still lethal.

The first one roars at the new one as the second snake move forward as if testing the first snake, to which it roar at it making a return to the left side. The left dark snake creature grabs Dohnaseek neck lifting the unconscious man as the first snake ripped him in two almost like a hot knife through butter! Then it stuck it's head to the side to pull out a beating heart as it two snakes savagely wrestled it eating it. The other two Fallen Angels scream as they left as Naruto floated back down as the snakes look at him.

" ** _You're are now my first Host...to have ever summoned me._** " The voice was heard again but the snake didn't move differently, the voice was off like it was two voices in conflict one in a raspy tone while the other was higher pitch sending chills into Naruto's body. " ** _Now you will do my bidding!_** "

Naruto eyes turn into narrow slits as he focused his mind, "No way!" The boy said closing his eyes as the snacks roar as he felt the two long monsters were retreating to his back.

" ** _NO! You need me again boy, and when you do I shall take more lives for us!_** " The voice screams as Naruto fell back to his knees clutching his missing...the boy patted his stomach to notice that the hole that he had was now filled.

"M-Master?"

Naruto looks back to see Miyako wide eye as she shook her head, "A-Are you alright?"

The boy looks back at her, "...Did you see it?"

Miyako only nodded and said one word, "Hai."

"...Okay...so it wasn't a bad dream. Miyako help me get back to the house." Naruto asked as the girl nodded as she went to her master's side and led her shoulder for him to take. The two quickly left the bloody scene that he left when the two dark serpent creatures ate the poor unconscious Fallen Angel.

However…

"W-What the hell was that...Akeno?" Rias asked from her spot from the bushes. She was there to get Issei before Raynare was there and if not was going to reincarnate him into a devil...that is until Naruto came along...and show her that horrifying scene. "What the hell was that thing he did to that Fallen Angel?!"

Those questions couldn't be answered since her other companion didn't know what to say but just look at the gory scene. "I think...we should reincarnate Issei before it's too late."

"R-Right…" Rias said as she shakily walked to Issei, ' _I should tell onii-sama about this...maybe he can do something.'_

 **CHAPTER END**

 **AK: Well… yeah, you guessed it. Naruto has the Darkness from...The Darkness Video Game/Comic Book series. The power gave it to him by Jackie Estacado from was left in hell by the Angelus from the Darkness II ending. So because of it Naruto made a deal with Jackie to stop it...if it still there and if it is...can he? And no, he won't turn evil he the same good guy canon Naruto with alot more power!**

 **Either way it's hard now with his life almost exactly like it was back the Elemental Nations, save for his little 'Sister' Hikari who I will explain how she became his sister later on, Miyako who I will also explain how she became a servant to Naruto.**

 **But here's the thing alot of you guys hated that I made this harem without the usually girls and many of you...made good points in your PM's and reviews...So I made a poll to let in...ONE girl...into the harem so either Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Miyako (Yes her too), and many more will have a real chance to join the harem.**

 **So please check it out, and review this story with long...reviews if you want this to continue small amount of reviews means less update time see now finally going back to Freezing Shinobi.**

 **Also to the person who help me out on this Jean-san *wink, wink* thanks for helping again...I owe you one yet again!**

 **Now please enjoy your morning/day/night.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure King: Hello everyone glad to you guys are doing well and enjoying this story, who know many like this great idea.**_

 _ **Azure Queen: Ahem...**_

 _ **Azure King: Right, right...Anyway Q and A time!**_

 _ **Danmaku-Overor: A little bit of both for Issei**_

 _ **Darklight-Dragon21: The Angelus Host is OC**_

 _ **Fenrir The God Slayer: They will be drawbacks yes.**_

 _ **Okay...the winner of the poll are...QUEEN?!**_

 _ **AQ...Holy hell a three-way tie...Koneko, Ravel, and Miyako...with Rias just barely able to join by a few votes.**_

 _ **AK: So Koneko, Ravel, and Miyako are officially in the harem, now as for Hikari and others that will be hidden away until later in the story.**_

 _ **So chapter start!**_

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Jackie was sitting down a black leather recliner, "Hey, so you guys still want to read on?"_

 _He nods approvingly, "I dig that, now let me tell you something about the Darkness. It is the oldest living thing in this world. Then God made light...and that's how the Host were soon chosen, The Darkness for some reason or another, choose a human host and whenever it has offspring The Darkness will have its next in line." Jackie puts a hand to his face sharply inhaling air. "Now Naruto will have to out with that insanity until he dies...will he be able to finish what I couldn't?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…" Naruto moaned as he was in his room with Miyako who was looking at his upper body, which Naruto took off his shirt allowing Miyako to look carefully all over it. "Are you done yet Miyako?" He whined as the girl sighed from defeat.

"Yes, but I can't find anything wrong with you master." Miyako said placing herself in front of Naruto in seiza style. "Are you sure that was…something other than your primary skills?" The girl suggests as she was referring to her master's Dark Chakra powers, but with Hikari being a human, she had to watch what she says. Although she is technically human too but unlike Naruto's sister, she knows about the other races.

"Yeah, it was weird. All I know is that it's a part of me now, and it might try to make its puppet." Naruto said softly not worried about that fact since he was able to push it back into his body. Compared to when he was in old Jinchūriki Form, which was influenced by his own rage and grief from that power, those dark serpents were just pure anger and other negative emotions that aren't his own, but still tried to influence him. Though thanks to Killer B's training to accept himself with that waterfall training, it was easy to control it and ignore it.

 _ **"You will never ignore me!"**_

"Ah!" Naruto inhales sharply hearing that demonic voice again.

The silver hair girl notices his reaction surprise as well, "D-Did…it contact you?"

Naruto nod with a goofy smile, "Well it at least talks to me more than a certain fuzzball." The boy laughed knowing that Kurama only talks to him when he was in battle or dying, a pretty lazy guy like the Nara's.

 _ **"I don't know who these Nara's are…but they sound troublesome."**_

"Ha!" Naruto chuckled at the voice as he looks to Miyako, "I think I can control it, at least for now. Go check on Hikari-chan for me. I don't want her to sleep late and cause you trouble." Naruto said with a smile as Miyako copy his facial expression.

"Hai, if you need anything I still have some American allies that can help, two brothers in fact." The girl suggests.

"Only if this power gets out of control, but for now I'll be fine." Naruto said as he felt something was watching him, but stayed that same not to set off his friend. "Go on I need to sleep too, God knows if Rias catches a whiff of this I'll be in trouble!" Naruto sends a dramatic sad look. "I might get…the mop punishment!"

"*Snort* Okay~." Miyako giggled from her master's antics.

As soon as she was gone along with the footsteps Naruto sighed as two snakes appeared from his back and in front of his field of vision, "So…what's up?"

 _ **"You defy me!"**_ The voice said as the Snakes open their mouths as if trying to intimidate Naruto. _ **"You belong to me! I won't let you defy me for your whims of fancy!"**_

"…Nah." Naruto said as the Snakes just staggered as if doing their versions of face fault, "Look you're mad…"

 _ **"Are not!"**_

"And I understand, however," Naruto gave stern look to his powers. "I won't allow you to use Hikari or kill others, I still can't get over that fact you ate that Fallen dude's heart!"

 _ **"He was nothing! I needed more power!"**_ The Voice spoke as the serpent's mouths were salivating as if seeing a piece of meat in front of them. _**"You have odd power, this… Chakra was indeed your family's gift, but I wanted more chaos and destruction! So I use my powers to taint them!"**_

'That explains a lot of things.' Naruto mind thought as he realizes why his powers now act more powerful and corrupted. "But why did you appear now? Does it have to do when I was dying?"

The snakes looked at each other before staring back at Naruto, _**"No, I still don't know why. I manifest on the 21st birthday on the middle of the night from my host. You are 16, making me awaken from…ahhh…such raw emotions and power."**_ The Voice sighed erotically as if being a pleasure from the things it spoke. _ **"But I was going for too long and haven't eaten a thing in centuries, now I can steal other beings powers for us!"**_

"Wait…now?" Naruto said catching the wording the Darkness used. "You mean you couldn't before?"

The snakes shook as if laughing, _**"Depends, I had the ability to change, but it was ultimately my host's imagination. Jackie was especially powerful due to him for reading many comic books in his early life thus giving him skills that he used as a base for them from my power. But you don't need it…these Jutsu's you have in your mind are so much better than guns or swords; Burning enemies to ash, drowning them in boiling water…endless upon endless ideas!"**_ The Voice said screaming in enjoyment.

"I won't kill." Naruto said again with a stoic face.

However, his eyes did widen as the Snake screech at him, _**"I WILL! I want to make you more powerful, you have the potential to surpass that Lesbian, Self-Righteous Harlot who sealed me away all this time!"**_

"I won't harm her unless she does something first."

 _ **"Ohh-Ho-ho,trust me she will. The one who sealed me away is nothing more than my mortal enemy. For when the day she was created and born into this realm…all she wants is to do is end my existence. I want nothing more than to do it back to her!"**_ The Voice coldly said as the Snakes were growling softly.

"I won't let her harm you." Naruto reaches with both arms to pet the Snakes who went still from his action. "Trust me."

The Snakes vanish as Naruto hands went down as the voice spoke once more, _**"I don't care, the Light shall finally fall for me to resume my duties. I will not let you become a fool like Anthony or Jackie dares to assume. Sleep well Naruto…you will need me soon and when you do…I shall feast for us enough to become the next God's of this world!"**_

Naruto blinks as a few minutes passed with a sad smile as he patted his shoulder, "Don't worry…if Kurama can be convinced…so can you." The blonde said as he turns off the light and quickly went to sleep not noticing the figures were coming out from the shadows in many forms. All they did at that moment was watched him, guard him, and sat next to him, so quietly and unnoticeable that even a trained shinobi like Naruto couldn't detect. One hand with lithe hand strokes his cheek softly as they all stay in the position throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyes open to see the ceiling as he sat up stretching his arms, "YAWWWWWWW~" The boy said unhinging his jaw to push out any tiredness from his body.

"Morning master," Miyako said from outside the door, "It seems Hikari-sama will be staying with a friend for the next month. So I'll be dropping her off now, I made a Japanese breakfast for you so enjoy it." The silver haired girl said before leaving.

"Cool, I guess I'll eat and go to school." Naruto smiled walking to the kitchen and saw the breakfast. Lightly grilled salmon with miso soup and white rice, "Alright Miyako made her specialty!"

" _ **You speak highly of that wench."**_

Before Naruto could even pick up his chopsticks he sighed at the voice, "Miyako is strong trust me, but currently at the moment she is weak. But don't talk about her like that...crap what's your name?"

" _ **The Darkness...is what many refer to me."**_

"You mean you don't actually have a name, just a title?" Naruto asked remembering that he only knew Kurama's name from Son Goku when he freed him from Obito.

" _ **Yes...but none shall hear my true name. For no one deserves it, not even The Angelus."**_

"Stingy~." The blonde pouted almost hearing a chuckle from it smiling at his talent to bring down walls. "So...is there any possibility of working together and not killing everything in sight?"

" _ **You will do my bidding, or less I shall take measures into my own hand's Host. Soon you won't be able to keep me inside of your body forever. And when you do release me from your body, we shall both find bless."**_

The blonde just had deadpan look, "...No homo?"

" _ **What?"**_

"Snrrk, never mind." Naruto chuckled at the sexual sentence The Darkness said and it not realizing it. Looking at the clock Naruto smiles knowing he has time for school.

Oh man...Issei...

The blonde can only think of how that poor boy died from that Fallen Angel's cruel trick. "I swear I'll get revenge for you." Naruto vowed after leaving the house after locking it.

He quickly headed towards the house as he locked it, "So…" Naruto voiced so the Darkness can hear him.

 _ **"Just speak in your mind boy; we are mentally linked in more ways than one."**_

'Okay, so my power…'

The voice let out an annoyed sigh as if it can't believe that this host was still confused, _ **"Yes when you want a kunai, I shall provide. If it's a gun, I shall provide. If it's a sword that can kill God…allow me to hand you it with a smile."**_

Naruto eyes were happy but internally he was stern, The Darkness is still evil and might be trying to appeal to Naruto…but he won't have it sway him.

 _ **"Ahh, but I do this for you…Jackie, Anthony, and many more of my former Host's were weak-willed or just greedy. Jackie was a fool to think I truly allow him to do what he wish, but alas he was too insane for me to take over in the end."**_ The Voice spoke in an odd tone, it was like The Darkness was remembering old times. _ **"If you die, I can't revive you."**_

"What? What do you mean?"

 _ **"The reason I prefer humans over Devils is that I can fix the body of my Human Host many times. But Devils are a bit…trickier."**_ The Voice said while sounding a bit off from the idea itself.

"Is there something different between the two races?" Naruto asked knowing that the street he is now taking is always devoid of people and can talk out loud.

 _ **"Yes, my power over humans is what you call Ironic, but it allows me to fix their bodies to keep my host alive. But Devils are part of me or rather when my true self resides, I can't heal myself since I have no need since my Host were humans."**_

"Meaning that I can't screw up or we both die?" Naruto summarizes what the demonic being was suggesting.

 _ **"Correct, however, I can accelerate your healing powers but don't expect me to do it all the time, it drains me. You can use your chakra to make jutsu to help, but don't always expect me to heal you, though if you allow me to eat beings with Healer's-"**_

"No," Naruto said with a smirk knowing where this was going. "Nice try."

 _ **"Bah…you will need to eat hearts if you wish to survive."**_

That sentence made Naruto stop in his tracks, wondering if his life force is in danger. "Am I dying?"

 _ **"No, far from it, but if you wish to ever beat that bitch…sacrifices have to be made."**_

Naruto looks at his hand before adding Dark Chakra to it to show a Kanji seal he made there a long time ago, "If it means to save the people precious to me…I shall as a last resort."

He stops talking, rather communicating with the Demonic creature as he enters the school…before dropping his bag eyes widen to see Hyoudou Issei. "ISSEI!"

The said boy turned around and smiles when seeing the blond boy, "Naruto!" he ran to him while Naruto grabs his school bag to quickly speak to him. "Dude you're alive! I was afraid that…Yuma killed you too!"

"Yuma?" Naruto whispers before remembering that the Fallen Angel trick Issei. "You mean that Fallen Angel?"

The boy flinch at that nodding at that, "Yeah come on." The brunette took Naruto's hand near to his favorite spot to peep, but sadly this time for a talk.

"Okay…I know you're a Devil." Issei said looking at Naruto with a serious look. "So…why didn't you convert me sooner~!?"

…

…

…

"What?" Was the only thing Naruto could say.

The boy latched on to him crying, "You could have made me into a Harem King sooner!"

…Ooh!

Naruto chuckled as he took a step back, "Sorry, but I ain't a high-class Devil like Rias or Sona. So I can't make a peerage."

That stop the boys crying, "Oh…sorry!" Issei said know blushing from the tears he shed. "Wait, but she told me that-"

"I'm from a Pillar yes…but sadly due to their illegal affairs and many traitorous deeds, the general devil population thinks I might follow in their footsteps. So accounts frozen, no peerage, and many things until I either earn them getting the Four Satans to all agree I'm worthy or do a redeeming act that will allow them to return my stuff to me."

"Wait, does that mean…you're poor and alone?" Issei said with a concerned look.

"Oh no, two of the Satans handle my money and give me a large amount of money to spend not including the money to pay for bills. As for lonely,I've got you and other friends outside of this my life was hard because of what the Vetis pillar did, but it wasn't unbearable." Naruto admits patting Issei's shoulder.

"Ah, well now we're Devil bros!" Issei said wrapping an arm around Naruto's neck! "We'll be harem kings together!"

"Ha-ha wait, Sona nearly has all her pieces nearly done so that means Rias Reincarnated you didn't she?" Naruto said as Issei nodded as if nothing was wrong.

"Issei just to let you know many Devils want power, so she chose you probably means that you have a power she wants." Naruto said gently as the young male nodded.

"Yeah I know…sucks, but oh well kinda make sense." Issei shrug, "But hey, that means if you ever need great help you can come to me! After all, we're old friends!"

"Issei…" Naruto said with a small smile, happy to hear great loyalty from Issei. Naruto did help him escape some women wrath once in a while unlike his two other friends who left him sometimes to get the punishment alone. "Thanks, but listen…" Naruto said…

"If you ever want to be to leave Rias's peerage you can come to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Issei asked, "I thought it was for life or at least Rias doesn't want me anymore."

"True, but my family learned of a way to fix that. I can remove an Evil piece and return it to its owner, and set the Devil free if that is when you want too." Naruto said giving Issei the choice; while he indeed understands the Gremony's are kind folk as are the Sitri family…he still can't allow them to make Issei into their Pawn, literary, Issei should have a say that wasn't on death's door.

"…Thanks but I'm fine at the moment, but if do need it…I will come rushing in!" Issei promised as the school bell for entering the school was heard. "Crap let's go!"

Naruto smiles to Issei happy to see that it didn't change him that much. He nodded to himself before he walked to class not realizing that someone was watching him from afar.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighs as he went downstairs to head out from school, "Seriously, I would do anything to have my normal clones again!"

 _ **"It's impossible at this point; Dark Chakra has been too tainted to reverse it. Perhaps killing the Bitch who sealed me, might reverse it if we take her powers."**_ The Darkness suggested.

"So it's like the opposite of you?" The blonde said before hearing an affirmative grunt from the voice. "Well-" Naruto was going to ask something before turning to see Kiba. "Kiba…it's considered rude to eavesdrop on someone."

The prince charming of the school walked out from a corner smiling embarrassedly from being caught, "Sorry, buchou wants me to bring in this time."

"I have to make dinner and train," Naruto said with a grin. "Besides I'm not interested in getting chew out for like something pathetic like sneezing."

"It actually has to do with your…Snakes?" Kiba said before eye widening in fear and almost brought out his Sacred Gear! He looks up to see Naruto with his two Dark Serpents appearing from the back and staying at his side.

"Take me to her," Naruto said with anger in his tone.

"H-Hai."

The two walked to the clubhouse after Naruto quickly sent the serpents back into his body. The former ninja looks at Kiba, "So out of curiosity, how's school?"

Kiba looks back with an eyebrow raised, "Huh? G-Good Naruto, just having a bit of trouble with math lately."

"Oh yeah, if you want help I can tutor you." Naruto suggested, "Issei sometimes need help from flunking math tests, all I ask you to pay for snacks or meals."

The boy looks forward, _'He knows I don't trust him, but his words are sincere and kind…maybe Rias was wrong about him…No, I can't let him trick me.'_ Kiba looks back with a smile, "Perhaps when I really need it, I don't want to burden you."

"It's fine." Naruto waved it off kindly. "But whenever you need it just comes to me."

Before Kiba can respond he unconsciously open the door to show Naruto Rias peerage all waiting for him. "Sup!" Naruto greeted as Issei waved at him.

"Yo, Naruto!"

The blonde walks in before hearing The Darkness growl, _**"Children with false powers of true demons. Bah, that red haired one looks like a harlot!"**_

 _'Oi, oi…come it down a bit Dark.'_ Naruto thought as Rias coughs to grab his attention.

"Naruto…I wish to know what Sacred Gear you possess." The Heiress said as Naruto chuckled, "I don't care for people who are trying to hide power."

"…BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA/ _**BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA**_!" Naruto and The Darkness laughed as Rias actually thought he was hiding it while The Darkness was laughing thinking the harlot can scare its host! "Sorry, whoooo!"

"Stop acting-!"

*WHOOSH*

The Devils stop as red circle appears showing two people Naruto knows on a personal level, "Sirzechs? Greyfia?"

"Naruto!" The red haired man said with joyous tone. "Good to see-!"

*BANG*

Everyone, save Issei and Greyfia, gasped, as Naruto punch the man square in the face, "Oh hell no! Keep your brother-seeking hands to yourself! Good afternoon Greyfia." Naruto smiled as Sirzechs was holding his face crying rather loudly from the injury.

"Good to see you as well." The woman said with a small smile. "Alas, this isn't a social call."

The man stood up looking at Naruto with sad eyes, "Naruto…yesterday my sister told me you summoned…something Unholy."

"Isn't that what we do?" The blond deadpan as Issei chuckled on that joke as did a few in Rias peerage most of which was female.

"Please, Naruto show me," Sirzechs asks with a begging tone. "This might be one of the most serious things I ever ask you."

"Really? So that time in hot spring and you asking to me to hu-" The man covers Naruto's mouth with his maid both blushing at the comment.

"That never happened!" Greyfia shouted with red blush shocking Rias to see her brother's wife and Queen be so flustered.

"Okay-okay!" Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes and allow The Darkness serpents to finally appear in this world again as Sirzechs eyes glared at the being, not Naruto, but the very meaning of the Darkness. "Judging the look on your face, you know this thing?"

"That's the Darkness…the first thing to appear into the world before God started his creations." Sirzechs responded, "I thought it was sealed forever along with the Angelus."

 _ **"It hasn't appeared yet!?"**_ The Darkness screams in Naruto's mind making him flinch from the noise.

"Naruto?" Sirzechs asked seeing the blonde gripping his head.

"Sorry, just a little surprise. The Darkness is surprised that the…thing you just said is still gone?" Naruto relay the information.

"Yes, before the war both the Angelus and The Darkness have been missing from the world. The primary forces of the whole universe, both of which could have been stronger than Lucifer or God if the host were strong enough." Sirzechs said as Naruto nods.

"Well don't worry, I won't use it as much as possible." Naruto swore, "This power is too evil."

"Good." The man said patting Naruto's head. "Rias, I'm glad to see you expanding your peerage."

"Yes, Issei will be a good Pawn." The girl smiles at her brother who looks confused.

"Wait…isn't Naruto with your peerage?" The man asked looking at the blonde.

"Ah, well, I-" Rias stuttered as Naruto smiled shaking his head, even he wasn't that cruel to let Rias get in trouble.

Naruto walked forward to the man and maid gesturing him to them, "Rias did offered a peerage to me, but I said no. Remember that I am an heir to the Vetis Pillar, so I when I get my peerage and funds, your sister will know how I will operate. So I don't want to give her an edge against me during Rating Games. You know I like having a even playing field and all." Naruto lied as the two Devil adults look at Rias as Naruto flashed her a thumbs up and mouth out 'Roll with it'.

The red haired girl sighed as she took the chance the blonde gave her, "Yes, and it would be extremely rude of me to continue to pester Naruto."

"Ah well, unfortunate but understandable." The red haired man nodded before looking back to the blonde. "I will stop by to send your allowance."

"Thanks," Naruto said as Greyfia summoned a magic circle to transport them out. "That was awkward but at least I know some stuff now." Naruto chuckled as the serpents glared at Rias.

"…Thank you for not ratting me out to my brother." Rias said before glaring back at the boy and his Darkness. "But please leave…Koneko?"

Naruto eyes notice a small girl with hair white as the snow he saw when Haku and Zabuza died with golden yellow eyes. She was small as a little girl in her middle school years, "Hello."

"Please follow me." She said as the white haired girl escorted Naruto who chuckled at the sight of the girl walking ahead.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto laughed.

The two walked out the building's entrance as the boy pats her head, "Thanks, Koneko-chan, see ya!"

"…Don't hate Rias."

The blonde stops to look back at the person that just spoke, "What?"

"She and many others are just afraid to get close to you, your family made close friends and betray them. So it's understandable to be feared." The girl said with a frown.

"You know how it is…being an outcast huh?" Naruto asked seeing the instant painful gleam in Koneko eyes. "Don't worry; I can't hate someone…No, it's more like, I can't ever see someone who can't be saved. If I wish to prove everyone that I'm not like my family, then I need to have the resolve to back it up. Still thanks for thinking of me Koneko!" The Darkness user said with a chuckled patting her head again and messed up her hair.

Waving a small goodbye Naruto stomps his heel to allow a small circle of Darkness to drag him down. This is a new way to transport using his Dark Chakra.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto open his eyes to have a twitching eyebrow, "Damn I still can't pinpoint my location." The blonde walked out from alley to where he killed the Fallen Angel yesterday. "It seems I need more practice on this Dark Corridor."

However, he jumps looking down to see a Spear of Light that was embedded in the ground, "Finally, my body is reacting in time!"

"There you are!"

"Oh, WYD-chan!" Naruto smiled as he landed on a lamppost.

"WYD-chan?" Raynare echoed.

"Would You Die? The abbreviation is easy to remember." Naruto joked with wagging finger as if scolding the girl who thrown another spear.

The blonde smirked as he jumps down while pulling a kunai, "Hya!" The boy said as he throws the knife to cut the Fallen Angel's face. To which she dodge it at the last possible second until Naruto appear behind her and struck her back with his hand open palm.

Raynare just crawls backward, "How...look let me apologize!" The black wing female said moving her hand behind her back as Naruto walked forward. "Look, I'm going to say...DIE!"

Naruto eyes widen not from the attack rather the thing that held the spear of light threatening to kill him, The Darkness Serpents biting the spear.

The Fallen Angel just paled, "That's impossible! It should be destroyed!"

 _ **"Perhaps if I didn't devour one of the Light Whore's allies, but it won't last!"**_

Naruto cocks his fist back and sent to the killer's face breaking teeth and making her spit out blood. As she struggles to get back up Naruto press his foot on her neck, "Now...mind telling me why did you come back to get wreck?"

"UGH!" The girl cried. "Host of...Angelus...ask..."

"Wait what?" Naruto said lifting his foot. "Run that by me again."

"*Coughs* I got a letter from the Angelus...she said to take care of you..."

Naruto glared at her before looking at the Fallen Angel, "Show me."

XXXXXXXXXX

OUTSIDE THE CITY, Outside of an abandon Church

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here," Raynare said passing Naruto a note while the other two female Fallen Angels, Kalawarner and Mittelt look at the boy who took it.

Naruto says and read it with a frown, "I can't read it."

"Sorry, hold on." The tiny young Fallen Angel said taking it, "It's an original language of the Angels. I'll read it... _Dear old friends, you know me...The Angelus, the first of God's creations, the Light of this world. You are under no obligation to help me but...take care of the new Darkness Host...I wish for him to be taken care off well. If you cannot then live well...-Angelus."_

Naruto frowns, "Hmmm... I appreciate this." he said bowing to the females, who raised eyebrows from the Fallen Angel women. "You." Raynare flinched from his tone. "You better not show yourself or..." The Dark Serpents grabs a sturdy tree slowly pulling it out roots and all. The other Serpent wrapped around it before crashing one of its head inside of it before popping from another spot holding a chunk of wood. "Or they might get a meal. Before I leave, are you doing something else that I should know about?"

"N-No, I swear!" Raynare said waving her arms.

"Alright, try not to get into trouble, you girls." Naruto smiles the other Fallen Angels as he looks at Raynare with a hand gesture that meant 'so-so'.

"You're oddly kind and passive for a Devil." The coat wearing Fallen Angel muttered

"I'll take that as a compliment," Naruto said activating The Dark Corridor.

After a few minutes of making sure he left the Fallen Angels to release a breath of relief, as a blonde haired girl walk out. "Is something wrong?"

"NOTHING!" The three yelled together in fear of Naruto was still lingering.

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in front of his home as he smiled, "Nailed it."

"Master?" Miyako asked opening the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah you might want to take a seat this a bit of long story."

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Jackie sat in the seat as he clears his throat; "Once The Darkness takes a hold of you...you start acting evil an' shit. Now me? I was fucked up in the head, long before my asshole of an uncle trying to kill me and after killing the only women I love. Look what I'm trying say...you might think you can control the urges...but you can't. It will always make you do small acts of evil...then you start doing them yourself...soon? You're its puppet; I pray that Naruto can realize it before it can play him like a fiddle._

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

 _ **AK: Jackie will be doing does moments beginning and ending of the chapter to explain the Darkness to those who don't know, leaving hints about Naruto and how the Darkness will influence him and many more things.**_

 _ **This chapter didn't have much action but wait until Naruto helps Issei and shows to all the other devils...who's the strongest at the moment. Leave reviews if you want me to update faster more and longer reviews mean faster updates while small amount and short reviews mean fewer updates.**_

 _ **Have good morning/day/afternoon/night.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Azure King: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, got a new job and trying to get into college is killing what little time I have so thankfully Queen help me greatly on this.**_

 _ **Q and A time~!**_

 _ **M. R. I-401:**_ Hikari is based off on Shiba Miyuki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

 _ **Guardian Of The Three Planes:**_ His charka was normal at birth but The Darkness made into Dark Chakra. AS for Kyuubi it will be explain later. And the skills Naruto receive from Team 7 will be reveal in time.

 _ **NyaNyaKittyFace**_ _ **:**_ While true Naruto wanted to kill people like Haku or Gaara, he didn't do it himself. Nearly all if not all were killed by something else, and even the movies are non-canon so I don't technically count them. And he isn't weak, he hasn't gotten any real fights in a while, but now he is starting to get his flow back making more dangerous than ever before.

 _ **Today is my birthday y'all so please leave long reviews for my chapter?**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy the day and chapter!**_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Jackie sighed as he drank some whiskey, "Okay, if there's one thing all Darkness users have in common...is that we're all possessive of something. Sadly that can never be a good thing it always seems to be the weak point to kill us. Mine was my girlfriend and the only light of my world Jenny...when she died I thought nothing can stop me...boy was I wrong..._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto was sitting on the couch taking a breath, "That sums up the whole ordeal."

Miyako nods as her master explain what happen with angels attacking him, "And the letter said...take care of you?"

"Yeah, the girls said that and here we are." Naruto said as he shifted around his seat. "Why?"

"I think from the way the letter was written, it seems the angel or whatever wanted you to be safe not harm." The silver haired human suggested.

"What? How so?" The blonde male asked as Miyako took a piece of paper and wrote the letter exactly like Naruto told her. "Well look, in the style of writing I heard and read...she doesn't seem to have any aggression hate towards you rather it more like asking to protect you. I think the Fallen Angels misinterpreted it."

"...That...makes more sense." Naruto admitted as he chuckled, "But wait isn't the opposite of what people expected for the Angelus does?"

"Yes, it does ring some odd bells. Perhaps the being is...offering a truce?" Miyako suggested for only Naruto to hear a shout of anger from his tenant.

 **"She lies! The Angelus would sooner end her existence rather than protect a host of The Darkness!"**

"Why do you hate her so much?!" The boy comically shouted, "I mean I hated Sasuke for being an ass, but you don't see me waving a hate flag."

"Master?" Miyako asked with tilted head.

 **"She has done nothing but try to erase my existence, so I shall never see her as anything but a lesbian whore! She controls her host fearing their humanity will eventually betray her. I lend my powers to my Hosts to make them taste my power to make them do my bidding, the only one who ever took everything from was Jackie."**

"You...never controlled them outright, Why?" Naruto said out loud not noticing.

However the Darkness didn't respond earning a confused look from Naruto. 'Did I hit a nerve or something?' The boy thought deeply in his mind, a skill he used to make sure Kurama wouldn't eavesdrop on him.

"Well that mistake that those Fallen Angels made lead us to this Angelus, but now I have more questions than answers at the moment." Miyako said with a worried look. "Is she really good or is this an attempt to let down our guard down?"

"I think-"

*Dun, dun, dun, dun, dunnnn~"

Whatever words Naruto was going to say was hitched in his throat as he heard from upstairs...a piano. "That melody sounds familiar." Miyako pointed out before pulling out a pistol.

Naruto lost his smile pulling out a sharp kunai, "Follow me and don't make any noise."

The silver haired girl nods walking forward with Naruto to move towards a room that the sounds were coming from, Naruto opens the door with making a sound to only have crack to show who was in the room...before sweat dropping.

Naruto stood up straight and look Miyako with disarming signal earning a confused expression, "Hey Hikari! When did you get here?"

The girl Naruto was speaking suddenly 'eep!' as she stood pressing her delicate fingers on the keys making a horrible, discord sound. "Nii-sama!"

Miyako enter in smiling to see the young lady, "My lady." She greeted accordingly as Hikari just became more flustered.

"Miyako?" Hikari said blushing, "Sorry, I am home-"

*WACK!*

"Uhhh..." Hikari groaned when Naruto lightly chopped her head with his hand. "Nii-sama?"

"Never say such things alright? You're always welcome here. But why are you here?" Naruto said now questioning his young sister.

"I got into a fight with my friends, as always my faith in deity that doesn't exist made them think I was heathen or a lost lamb." Hikari said with an eye roll. "Ahh, but I lied saying I was joking to save face and told them that I should return here. Neither you or Miyako were home, so I just started to play the Organization XIII music and now we're here hehe."

"Ah, I thought it sounded familiar." The blonde mused as he nodded. "It's fine Hikari, hey what do you think of the term to take care of?"

"...To kill?"

"Ha! See? She thinks it means kills!" Naruto laughed at the face of a deadpan Miyako while doing a victory dance.

However that was cut short when they see frost on the walls and piano, Hikari eyes were covered by the shadow of her hair. "Was someone threatening you Nii-sama?"

"No, no, no!" Naruto waved his hands forward comically fast, scared of Hikari sudden change in demeanor. "Me and Miyako were just-"

"Miyako and I. Proper grammar Nii-sama." Hikari quickly calm down as she lightly chided her older brother.

"Right, she and I watch a American film about gangsters. And when one scene they read a letter I thought they it meant to kill, not protecting." Naruto lied as Hikari nodded at that.

"I see, oh well, please continue to watch it."

The two left the dark haired girl as she resume playing the piano, however with a different piece of music this time as Hikari closed her eyes before hearing something click.

"Hmm?" The girl looks to see on the side of the piano little flap was shown.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay one more time…" Naruto whispered sitting in lotus position as Miyako watch him and his glowing black aura. "What's the radius?"

"About ten feet." Miyako said watching as the plants dying off and the air feeling with dread. "And growing."

"Alright stopping it." Naruto said standing up and dispelling the aura. "Looks like Sage Training is put off until I can find a way to seal the Darkness aura."

"Can't you use seals?" Miyako offered advice.

"No, most of my seals I learn are basic sealing stuff, carrying supplies and sealing movements." Naruto explain as he got a small smile on his face. "My teacher gave me great advice to them and I can make my own seals. Sadly this Darkness Aura is my chakra so it's harder to figure out how to contain this."

"Ohh…" The girl gave what looks like a sad pout.

"Oi, no need to pout!" The boy laughed as Miyako smiled.

For nearly the whole day they have been trying to unlock more of Naruto's former potential in the park. Thankfully Miyako used a ward to make humans walk away from there and seen nothing but them sitting in the bench. And also alerts them if any Fallen Angels, Angels, or follow Devils will come near them.

"Still how do you have such amazing powers master? Surely it didn't all came from those documents you found in your Pillar's estates?" Miyako asked.

Naruto hums to himself in humor, ever since he found out the places his family had were lock…he broke in. To his surprise they recorded many of their accomplishments, plans, and even certain techniques that Naruto was able to convert to Dark Jutsus…the blonde look down remembering that how he meet…

"Master?"

Naruto shook his head as he smiled to his friend, "Nothing! Anyway, most of ideas came from here." The boy taps his head chuckling at girl's sigh.

"I expected as much." Miyako smiled before suddenly glowing. "Master, your sister is here."

"Hmm?" The former Uzumaki looks to see his adoptive sister running towards them, still wearing her school uniform. "Hikariwhy are you wearing your school uniform?" The blonde devil asked as his sister pouts.

"I have go to Sunday school remember?"

"They do that?" Naruto looks at Miyako who nodded, "Ohh…sorry~!"

"It's fine, so why are you guys here?" The younger sibling asked with innocent look.

"Just training, I feel fat so I wanted to lose weight and Miyako here helped me with it." Naruto chuckled as his sister look at him.

"Wow, what happen to the plant life?" The girl bend her knees to lower herself to see the dying life around her brother. "Geez life should be treated more carefully."

Naruto just smiles before looking to see someone, "Miyako take Hikari back to the house."

"..." The girl pretended to stretch so she can turn around and eyes slightly widen when Miyako's saw who it was. She gently move towards Hikari and whispered something causing the girl to nod sadly, "Thank for your time sir."

"Yes, we appreciate it." Hikari smiles politely as she walked away passing by the two others, "Oh sorry."

"It's fine." A female voice said that wasn't Naruto's housemates. "Uzumaki."

Naruto waved at the person who said his name, "Greetings Sona-san!"

The girl standing in front of Naruto was amazing beauty, a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She look at Naruto, "Uzumaki..."

"Right, look I guess your sister told about these?" Naruto summon the Dark Serpents from his back as Sona and the other girl beside her got into defensive positions. "Easy, I can control these guys, watch."

The Serpents looks when Naruto threw a small boulder up in the air as thy stiffen then roared ripping it apart until it landed back into Naruto's arm in the shape of heart that was the size of an apple. "Hehe, that took a few hours of practice."

"So that's the Darkness that can rival Lucifer?" Sona's friend said, she was a tall beauty like Sona she wore glasses. She has long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

"It seems onee-sama wasn't lying this time." Sona said as she walked forward to touch them only to comically move backwhen the serpent tries to bite back.

"Don't do that, they hate when people do that." Naruto deadpanned before retracting them inside his body.

"Well as much as I was curious about it, I'm not here for that. I heard Fallen Angels attack you?" Sona asked with a concerned look.

To Naruto relief it seems Sona rather cool off since their years in Elementary and Middle school, despite her joining Rias in spreading rumors about him for many of their years growing up, it seems Sona stopped doing so.

He thought she was too busy as Student Body president to do it, but to his luck it seems she might see him as a follow human...err make that devil.

After a light Naruto chuckle Naruto nods, "Yeah, but thanks to The Darkness I was able to beat them. Though it wanted me to let it eat their hearts."

"Why?"

"Because it wants to become stronger." Naruto before his eyesight turn red.

"Yes...she wants you..."

"What?" Naruto turn his head to see nothing but knew it was The Darkness.

Sona raise an eyebrow and look at the direction Naruto head turn, "What is it?"

"Nothing just my tenant being an distraction. So was that all?" Naruto asked politely, "I need to get ready for hunting stray demons."

"You've been working hard lately." Sona said with a smirk almost close to a smile.

"Well, I won't be in any peerage Rating Games, so this my only way to train." The Darkness host admitted, "As much as I would like to fight you or Rias, you guys are my friends or at least family of my friends."

Sona eyes narrowed at that as she looked away, "I see..."

"Anyway talk to you later!" Naruto left as he saw the two girls waiting for him outside the sight of Sona. "Guys, I asked you to go home."

"We stay in case they tried to harm you." Hikari said, "I don't like them...they've been so evil to spread false rumors about you."

"Hikari." Naruto patted her head sweetly, "Thanks for getting upset on my behalf, but remember that anger makes anger...don't add more fuel in this endless cycle."

"Hai Onii-sama..." Hikari said gently placing her head on her brother chest taking a small breath. "Hmm..."

"H-Hikari..." The blonde blushed at this intimate moment. Save for Miyako...no one knows about Hikari's existence so to anyone it might have been a couple of lovers enjoying their embrace. "Okay geez, you can let go now."

The dark haired girl did so having an adorable faint blush dusting her cheeks, any man or women, in any race would have fallen for her by just looking at Hikari. Even Miyako was blushing on how beautiful her lady was before coughing bringing everyone back to earth, "Master, I presume that you are hunting tonight?"

Naruto nods looking at Hikari with a sweat drop from her blessed expression, "Yes, as usual just making sure to keep our home safe. Watch over my sister."

"With my life." Miyako said with confident smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER THAT NIGHT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was watching the streets from the shadows, "Tch this is tough, without my clones I have to do ten times the work!"

"Call upon the Darklings, my servants. They will help lighten the load." The Darkness whispered as a dark portal appear in front of Naruto, it was a white figure with a thin, sinuous body. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the odd symbol Naruto never seen before. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that slowly undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

"Whoa...so it's like a summoning?" Naruto said watching the odd being jumped back and forth like some kind of slinky toy. It stop walking toward saluting as its sharp teeth turned upward for an odd smile.

 **"Yes, I have create these...new type of Darklings when one of them betrayed me to let Jackie into hell and release Jenny!"**

"New types huh." Naruto mutter as four join the first one, " Do these guys got names beside Darklings?"

 **"I call them Dusk, for they have the ability to stay in the light for a few moments."**

"Alright go and scout the town if you find something report back to me. Understand?!" Naruto shouted as the Dusk jumped up floating to rooftop similar like how Naruto use to just more...weightlessness. "Out of curiosity," Naruto spoke to the Darkness, "Can you make others?"

 **"Why?"**

"Well, maybe we can make archers or armored assassin." Naruto suggested to his Darkness who hum in interest.

 **"That might be done, but I would require more hearts from those Angels or Fallen Angels. Or at the very least, some Angelic artifacts." The oldest entity said.**

"Hmm, I'll try to find some, but remember that I kill as a last resort." Naruto narrow his eyes as the Darkness scoffed.

 **"Your former occupation was a shinobi a hired killer, isn't that exactly what you do? You killed a few people already at the age of twelve."**

"Those were impossible to avoid besides it wasn't me who killed some of time did by the fall or crumbling of a building. Besides some of my teachers or friends did the killing blow, some others like Haku or Zabuza took matters into their own hands. Wait you know about my old life?"

 **"Yes, I look through your mind for last past nights. But why not kill?"**

"Because a man who was like a father to me, told me that we should stop. I did in my old life and it will be a wonderful thing." Naruto said with a fond smile.

 **"** Teh **, a foolish reason, no peace can last forever. It's in all beings to hate, distrust and accused others. I realize this a long time ago."**

Naruto sighed leaning to a wall, "I'm not going lie and say that's not true. But we can try to make it last as long as we can."

 **"..."**

"Why did-" Before Naruto could inquiry the sudden silence one of the Dusk appear moving and waving its arms about. "Whoa what's wrong?"

All the Dusk did was use it fingerless hands and move it behind his head like a pair of horns.

"Devils?"

It nodded before starting to move and whack his head with large hammer.

"Crazy?"

The Dusk clapped before suddenly peaceful and kind, like a father?

"Priest?"

And the Dusk jump up and down as it started to move as Naruto chase it. The two enter a normal house before the blonde pulled out a kunai made by the Darkness, after noticing the blood trail. "Shit that hurt!"

'Issei?' Naruto heard the perverted boy's voice before bringing out the Darkness. "Go for the neck of the person who hurt Issei...don't kill I need to torture him for an explanation."

 **"Good make him suffer! Feed your darkness Naruto!"**

The boy silently rushes in the wall using Dark Chakra to walk o it as well quite his movements as Naruto entered the room where a blonde was being attack by a silver haired male forcing himself on her. "NOW!"

"HOLY SHI- GAH!" The man said before the Serpent bit into his shoulders and lifted him to the wall!

Naruto turn his head to Issei who was bleeding, "Hey you still alive man?!"

"Yeah thanks!" The boy said with a chuckle.

"Hello still-GAK!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he turn his head to look at the priest.

"So any particular reason why you tried to kill a friend of mine rouge priest?" Naruto quietly demanded as the older teen laughed crazily.

"Well, these stinky heathens were calling for that failure over there. So as kind loving son of-!" Before the silver haired teen can talk more Naruto twitch his eye and the serpent flung the boy to the floor breaking it on impact and possible some ribs from what Naruto can hear. "The fuck was that for?!"

"Because everything you say just pisses me off!" Naruto yelled as the Darkness bite back into the boy keeping him place. "Your name...now!"

"Freed Sellzen," The boy said with cough full of blood.

"Now...the real reason." Naruto said before he saw red magic circle. "Oh great."

Soon walking out slowly was Rias and her peerage, "Issei!" The red haired girl glomps the boy as Kiba and Koneko say Naruto holding the priest.

"Naruto." The Knight said as the follow blonde gave curt nod to acknowledge Kiba.

"Took your time, now again the reason for attacking Issei, and if you lie...Darkness bite off his balls." Naruto turned his direction to the creatures that gave a savage toothy smile.

"Now, now, now!" Freed sweated, "No need to make, The Handsome Freed into a Eunuch! Raynare order to kill Issei when she heard he was still alive by miss titties over yonder."

"Oh goddammit." Naruto muttered.

"But she told me ditch Asia over there and blame everything one her if you showed up."

"So she's innocent?" Naruto asked the Darkness growling to make boy nervous.

"Kinda, heal a shitty devil, so she got excommunicated like me!" Freed smirk before the Darkness bit a finger off. "Shit what was that for?"

"Nothing, you just piss me off!" Naruto deadpanned as he walked to the nun. "Hey you okay?"

The blonde haired girl nods, "T-Thank you."

"Eh don't worry about protecting innocent people is my side job." Naruto chuckled as he touched her clothes before whispering something. The rip and tears of Asia habit was now fixed and look new.

"Uwa!" The girl said in awe.

"Go to Raynare...tell her I'm coming back, tell her I know what she did and coming. And if she still doesn't know who I am...tell I can from the Darkness." Naruto asked Asia as she nodded and left not before smiling and bowing to Issei.

"I caught that reference- OWW!"

Naruto turns to Freed's who was still alive, "C'mon you shitty devil kill me!"

"Nah, yo Rias, making sure I'm not going to piss you off, do have business with him?" Naruto asked as the girl shook her head.

"Great so can you let me go, so I can rape this one girl I've been tailing?" Freed said with thumbs up acting friendly to Naruto who eyes turn dark as the serpents now wrap around him. "Hey the fu-"

"Out of curiosity...were you tailing a girl who goes to a Christian School? Long hair and is named Hikari?" Naruto asked turning to see a shock look from Freed.

"How'd-"

"Do it..." Naruto said turning his back as Darkness serpent just smiled creepily.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freed scream when the serpent chomped off his male organ off his body. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, YOU CUT OFF MY JUNK!"

"Dark Fire Style: Dragon Claw." Naruto whispered as his hand was coated in dark flames. He sighed before walking to Frees as he shoved a fist into Freed's missing and bleeding 'junk'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teen fainted with foam spewing from his mouth from intensity of his pain.

"Holy shit." Issei murmured watching Naruto castrated Freed.

"W-Why did you do that?" Kiba asked slightly green from watching the act.

"He was going to harm someone I care for...she doesn't deserve it. And so I made Freed pay for his pervious crimes, he'll live but it will be living hell." Naruto glared an emotionless look to the unconscious male. "I dislike three things in any world: war, warmongers, and rapists."

"I see...so does this girl-"

Before Rias can say move Naruto pushed her to a wall as the two serpents stop the peerage in their tracks. "Let me tell you Rias, I can pretty much tolerant a lot of your crap, spreading rumors about me growing up, talking bad about my back and other stuff. I owe your brother that much...but if you so much as try to look up any information on the girl I mentioned...that-" Naruto pointed to unconscious Freed. "I will look like a blissful sleep when I'm through with you! And goes to you all as well! Except you Issei, but if you ever doing anything perverted I will personally slap you!"

"Is that a threat?" Rias growled when Naruto moved away from here.

"No...it's a promise." Naruto said after walking out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opens the door with a lazy, "I'm home."

"Onii-sama, welcome home!" Hikari said wearing a pink frilly apron.

"Where's Miyako?" Naruto asked knowing that if Hikari is wearing her cooking apron his friend is gone at the moment.

"Miyako needed to train...I think that's what she said." Hikari explained before noticing the painful look Naruto had. "Onii-sama what happened?"

"Some people are just sadly beyond saving. Come on let's eat! I hope you made a ton!"

Hikari smiled as she was delighted to see her brother attitude change for the better. "Yes, I made you're favorites!"

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: As you can see Naruto is starting to become dark…but is it his duty to protect his duty or the Darkness?**_

 _ **I would say more but I can't haha, please enjoy your thanksgiving and wish me a happy birthday. Review and here's a preview to my next story.**_

"Naruto…aren't you afraid to die in this game?" A white haired girl asked a blonde haired teen holding a red celtic cross. She wore a purple outfit that clung to body well, around her next was a white/silver neck choker that held a infinite symbol.

"…No it's the only way I can still feel alive." Naruto said stabbing the cross in front of him with seven other weapons around him. "In Sword Art Online, the real me…the real Naruto can be here. The taste of killing PK's and Orange players. This is my real world, no longer I shall denied my passion. C'mon it's time to go…"

The girl watched as Naruto walked pass by her, "Yes Naruto, The Terror of Death."

 **A Sword Art Online x Naruto crossover**

 **The Crossing Edges of Humanity.**

 _ **Hope you enjoy that preview! Ja ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Azure King: Hello all, sorry been down on the dumps lately, Queen and I are moving away from each other, not states apart but less likely to be near each other like now. And I might have to change colleges, and things are just making slip back to being depress again, thankfully my Queen and friends are helping me. Sorry just need to explain that updates and new stories are going to be slow.**_

 _ **Q AND A TIME~!**_

9 _ **: Miyako based appearance is from Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker and the girl in preview won't be revealed.**_

HeartlessAlpha _ **: Thank you for your review and watch this chapter to see what your input has done to improve this fic!**_

 _ **That's it time to start the chapter!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto woke up as he felt something in his bed…shaking, "Who's zat?" Naruto mumbled as he lifted the covers to see a scared Hikari holding onto his waist for dear life. "Hikari? What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"I saw it. I had that dream again about being lock away…the experiments, the needles and burning! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" The girl screamed as Naruto held tightly, calming the girl greatly.

"It's ok…it's ok." Naruto said rubbing the back of her head. "I'm…I will never let that happen to you again."

"S-Sorry…I couldn't help it." Hikari whispered in fear.

"Its fine. Can you go back to sleep?" Naruto asked still holding his sister while caressing her back, "If not we can stay up."

"N-No, I can sleep…but if it's not a bother…can I-"

Naruto smiled knowing that his sister wanted to stay with him, "Sure…come on."

Hikari smiles brightly as she snuggles with her brother, "Nii-sama."

Naruto wrap one hand around her shoulders, earning a cute 'eep', as he spoke, "There. See? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Hikari smiled as she place her head on his chest…but only to frown deeply so he wouldn't see it, " _That's the thing…I'm suppose too…_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT MORNING, HIKARI'S POV

XXXXXXXXXX

"BWAHHHHH~!"

Oh dear, that sounded very unladylike, I better stop that from now on.

My eyes looked around the room in confusion, where's my bed? And my mirror and why do I smell Nii-sama's glorious…

"Hmmmm~!"

In that moment, I could feel my face nearly matching the sun with the heat it could give from a supernova…how can I forgot that nightmare?! Well…at least I could sleep with Nii-sama again.

After standing up from my brother's grasp and very reluctantly moved away from his bed to head for the kitchen. Miyako still hasn't return from training so I can win over Naruto with my cooking! To win over a man's heart is to win over his stomach, due to our maid (still confused is Miyako-chan is really our maid…) not being here, its time to wow Nii-sama!

XXXXXXXXXX

END OF POV

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikari skipped happily over the kitchen as she started to prepare some homemade ramen, its four hours before school, having taking a nap the pervious day before sleeping and with the total she had with Naruto after the nightmare. She slept a perfect eight hours and was awake for anything. "Okay simmer, add miso and boil the noodles."

After making sure the food was going to be done in the correct time, Hikari pouted at the garden outside of their house, "Mou~…who's the bully who keeps killing my grass?"

Hikari opened the door to enter the backyard to see a huge perfect circle of dead grass; it was brown wilted and just depressing to look at. Oddly, it was in the middle of the whole backyard, like dead center, which annoyed her greatly. It ruins the picture perfect yard that she worked hard on, "Geez, I just got things to be consistent!" She muttered as her hand waved over the grass…that soon took life again and stood up straight. "There…hmhmhm perfect!" She said watching the grass slowly turning green and matching the rest of the yard perfectly as seemed to never have been dead in the first place.

As Hikari looked up to the deep dark blue sky, she reached for it with her extending arms as if trying her best to grasp it. After a minute of that, Naruto's younger sister just grins widely, almost perfectly matching her older brother's own, as she sighed.

Eight years…

Eight years…

Ninety-six months…

Two-Thousand Nine-Hundred and Twenty days…

All that time she has been with Naruto as his little sister and it was the best years of her life…granted the other three years was hell and the other five she can barely remember but who cares?

All Hikari knows that she wants to stay with Naruto and no one; NO ONE…was going to take her paradise again!

The girl quickly retreated back into the house as she cleaned, washed, vacuumed–quietly-, dusted, steamed, and finally air freshened the whole house.

"Fufufufu," Hikari chuckled ominously as she saw the house _glowing_ from her handiwork, sorry but Miyako's got nothing on her! "Damn only three hours to go…"

Hikari blushed as she went to her brother's room…for years she has always seen him sleep without missing a beat when she came into the room…and wait a second…

"*Sniff, sniff* someone was here." Hikari muttered as she closed her eyes about to use her-

"No…" She said halting whatever she was going to do. "That will disturb Naruto's slumber, if I have to wake him up…I will do the normal way." Hikari lean down as her head came closer to her older brother's…

XXXXXXXXXX

HALF AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmh?" Naruto groaned as he felt something off, his eyes open up to see a fuzzy person in front of him.

"Did you enjoy it Nii-sama? I did…" The sight was blurry…but Naruto can swear he saw a young girl smiling sweetly with a small blush; her voice was bit…seductive…and it made him kinda…wait that voice…

"Hikari? Where's Miyako?" Naruto yawn standing back up as he smacks his lips, "Hmm…lemony." Naruto said before cupping his chin, "Strange I'd never eaten a vegetable in my life."

"But wasn't the food I cook made of your favorite vegetables? And isn't a lemon a fruit?" Hikari said though her cheeks were slightly flushed for some reason, while trying not to make eye contact with her older brother.

"…Shut up." Naruto pouted as he stood up…

"KYA!" Hikari screamed turning insanely red and her hair comically stood up straight.

"Why are yooooo-OOOMYGOD I'M NAKED!" Naruto squealed loudly as he just showed his imouto his manhood…IN HER FACE! "Oh shit, oh shit!" Naruto spoke those words as if it was a prayer when grabbing a pillow to cover his crotch. "I'll be back!" Naruto said as he rushes to the bathroom.

"…" Hikari just stood there with comical shrink eyes that were the size of black dots, with her hands she put them between an invisible length…and blushed harder. "That's when its soft…from what middle school said…it gets bigger when erect. Holy shit." Hikari mumbled as she said her first curse word. "…" Then she looked down to her pajamas…and blushed more…"I need to change my panties."

Meanwhile Naruto was having a similar situation…

" _ **Admit it, you want her."**_

"Do not!"

" _ **Do too!"**_

"Do not!"

When Naruto entered the bathroom he was already having an argument with his Darkness, it was kind of refreshing from the old you do what I say gag.

"Look anyway, today I might do some summoning for the new Darklings." Naruto informed his Darkness.

" _ **Ah yes, the armored assassin and the snipers?" The Darkness said.**_

"Yeah, later." Naruto said.

" _ **You want her." The Darkness teased.**_

"Stop it." Naruto sighed mentally as he knew that it was going to be long conversation, slowly turning on the water for the shower he spoke again, "Listen you can suggest anything about anyone, most of the time I won't listen to it. But not with Hikari…let's leave her alone."

"… _ **Tch, for once I actually agree with you, no one should have you but me. Remember Naruto in the end, your mine." The Darkness said.**_

"Hai, hai." Naruto said waving off the Darkness as he felt something was off… _"I have a bad feeling about today."_ Naruto said in his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hikari ate the food she made in silence, "Hikari…do you really want to go to my school?"

"Gak!" Hikari choked as she gasped so hard that her chopsticks were suck into her throat! "GAK GAK!" She then punched her stomach to spit them out to stab Naruto's salmon on his plate. "…Yes…" she said in a slightly rough voice and then had a drink to refresh her voice.

"Could've fooled me." Naruto said taking out the chopsticks and handing back to his sister who smiled sheepishly. "But seriously would you?"

"I would love too nii-sama!" Hikari said smiling so sweetly that anyone would melt from looking at her.

"Alright, I will try to transfer you there as soon as possible." Naruto said while grabbing another biscuit.

Hikari just hums happily before looking at her nii-sama, "What changed your mind?"

Naruto moments halted when trying to eat his biscuit…' _Because people like Freed are around this city…_ ' Naruto said in his head."I…just worried for you is all."

"Thanks…oops time for school!" The young girl said as the doorbell was heard. "Aka, Kishi!"

Naruto walked towards the door to see two headed identical twins, "Hello girls." The older sibling bowed respectfully.

One girl with short red scarlet hair smiled, "Uzumaki-san, its good to see you."

Naruto nodded to the girl pointing his index finger at her, "Kishi right? Sorry I sometimes get confused between you and Aka-chan."

"It's fine," Aka, the long haired redhead girl said, "Even your sister has trouble telling us apart when its in the showers."

Hikari blushed as she covered her friends mouth, "Shut up~! Time to go, bye-bye Nii-sama!"

Naruto can only smile as he shook his head, "Time for me to get some training before school starts."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH HIKARI

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh dear…" Hikari mumbled as her two friends look at the young dark haired Uzumaki. "I left my hairpins at home!"

"Can't you go a day without them?" Aka asked shifted her shoulder bag.

"I-I can't Nii-sama made them for our first birthday together!" Hikari cried running back to the house. "I'LL BE BACK~!"

"Hmhm, I'm jealous. She isn't related to Naruto by blood so she has a good chance at winning his heart." Kishi said with smirk as Aka made a grin that was anything but pleasant.

"So you _do_ like Naruto-dono?" Aka joked.

"SHUT IT, SCARLET!"

As the two argue Hikari was already halfway room, with each step glowing slightly yellow, gliding across the road…"I hope Nii-sama isn't there…"

*BAM! *

"Ah?!" Hikari gasped when she fell to the hard stone sidewalk. "Gah… my leg…" The young dark haired woman said looking at the bullet hole from the front of her left leg. She shook when a silver haired man walked to her.

"YO! First question…where's your man-slut of a brother?"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde was eating lunch with Issei on the rooftop, "So that pretty is the system of Devils, get stronger, get more power, and that's it…kinda straight forward process isn't it?"

"…" Issei didn't answer, as he was deep in thought.

"Sorry, was Rias' explanation better?" Naruto asked, as Issei didn't want to eat his ramen.

"No, its Asia…I'm worried for her." Issei said as he took out a red bean bun he got from the school store. "I let Freed defeat me badly."

"Don't worry, I'll check up on her later after school. If Freed is working with the Fallen Angels they wouldn't allow him to touch her." Naruto said before summoning a gun. "Then again…I have score to settle with those guys, I asked them one time to tell if they were doing something…"

*CLIC~K!*

"And now they pay the price." Naruto cocked his gun as he put inside a dark portal. "You want in?"

Issei smiled so wide Naruto could've sworn that he must the Uzumaki equivalent to this world, "Hell yeah, listen Koneko and Kiba are also coming."

"Good we need their strength. So tonight?" Naruto asked Issei who nodded as soon Naruto phone went off. "Hold on…I'll be back Issei…" Naruto announced while jumping into the air and landed on to the other side of the roof.

The blonde quickly grabbed the phone and answers it, "Hello?"

" _Master?! SOMETHING WRONG!" Miyako said in a very panicked voice._

"Miyako calm down and explain it."Naruto told Miyako.

" _I can't find the Hikari-sama! The house is empty and I can't sense her energy. I checked the school and her friends said they haven't seen her since this morning!"_

"Oh god, check the places she usually hangs out at…I have something to do!" Naruto explained as he closed his eyes…' _Darkness…can you hear me?'_

" _ **What? I was busying watching your life." The Darkness said slightly annoyed.**_

' _Hikari is missing._ ' Naruto told the Darkness.

" _ **So? What does that have to do with anything?" The Darkness asked in a slightly bored tone.**_

' _I want you to help find her and kill the sons of bitches that took her._ ' Naruto said in a serious and angry voice as his eyes open flaring with purple smoke for a moment.

" _ **At last…deal." The Darkness said in a pleased voice."Your sister is at the church we visited."**_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he crack his fingers, "How strong are you in the sunset?"

" _ **I say with the shadows and the trees around the church…seventy-five percent when using some of the Angel's powers."**_

"How much more will you get when eating more holy relics?" The boy questioned as pull something from his school jacket.

" _ **I cannot…that smell…is that?"**_ The Darkness nearly moaned as Naruto pull out a glass of wine.

"Yeah, the blood of Christ…it took me a long while to find this one." The shinobi said looking at the bottle as if smiling from a victory. "How much of a power up this will give you?"

" _ **If that is the son of my father, God, I will be able to make more powerful Darklings and also survive for five minutes! ALLOW ME TO DRINK IT!"**_ The being summoned itself from Naruto's back as its host opened the contents of said wine.

"Uhh, you sure this is safe? Wouldn't holy stuff make me sick?" Naruto asked who had the bottle in an angle when taking the cork off.

" _ **No, I can easily digest this, my body devours near anything when in darkness. So as long as I have these Holy powers, I can be unstoppable!"**_

"…Oh well good enough for me, down the hatch!" Naruto said as he tilted the bottle for the serpents to share, one had its mouth drink in a way that a small stream went downwards to the other serpent. "Alrightwe're going now."

The blonde looks over to Issei as he sighed, "Sorry man, I swear I'll save Asia and Hikari…but I need to get there first."

Naruto looked over the railing to see a large shadow that was covering the wall he was looking at, "Hup…" Naruto grunted when jumping at the railing with arms across…and slowly fell.

"OHMYGOD!" Issei screamed.

"HEHEHEHEHE…" Naruto chuckled knowing that a first year probably thought Naruto committed suicide, but fortunately for Naruto he landed straight into the Dark Corridor!

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH HIKARI

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heya girlie…"

Hikari open her eyes when hearing that annoying voice, though when she did, the young girl felt searing pain that came from the back of her skull, "Oww…" She moaned from the annoying stinging sensation but ignored it to figure what's going on. Hikari eyes saw the crazy priest holding a gun standing in front of her. "No chance that whatever I said about god when I was at home can't be taken back?" The young girl said with a small smile hoping to get away from the situation without losing something.

"Ha! I like ya, too bad, that blonde shitty devil rip my DICK OFF!" The man yelled at the girl before slapping her face.

"…" Hikari's face was turn to a side…but her pupil look towards Freed with a menacing look that even unsettled him…and he was fucked up as they came! "Don't do that again you simpleton."

"H-Ha, you got a scary look…I like that." Freed said as he forces her mouth open and grabs her tongue to put the barrel of his Holy pistol on it. "Too bad, I have to…blow your mouth?"

"That's doesn't make sense human."

Freed groaned as he turn to see Raynare and her two female companions walking towards him, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? This girl has that Uzumaki's energy source around her! He's going to kill us all!"

"So what? As long as…"

"Fufufufu…" The room suddenly felt heavy as Hikari started to laugh darkly, "This is why I hate injustice…people like you Freed should die a million deaths."

"Watch it bitch!" Freed said grabbing the girl's neck and started to put pressure as bones started to crack.

"Fufufufu, let's see if you're…" Hikari stopped as the room was filled with light.

"What the in God's name?" Raynare said covering her eyes while Freed screamed from the blinding light.

"SHIT, COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" The teen yelled as he rolled around the floor comically. "Its like watching two dudes rutting in the ground."

"RAYNARE LOOK!" Kalawarner shouted, as there was glowing scroll.

"It's from the Angelus…" Mittelt said picking up the scroll with her eyes slowly reading each word that it had…"Raynare~? You might wanna see this."

XXXXXXXXXX

THE AFTERNOON, FALLEN ANGEL BASE, THE OLD CHURCH

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he felt the clouds finally started to cover most of the area…the blonde sighed as he was going to do a lot of killing…

He would kill for his friends…he would kill for his family…he would kill if he needs to live…that was his life as a shinobi and still is. While he wants to save lives, Naruto knows that in the long and grand scheme of things that won't happen.

"Might as well, take as many lives that need to be taken." The Host of the primordial Darkness spoke as he summoned two kunai's from his Darkness. ' _Darkness, can you summon what I just image for Darklings?_ '

" _ **Of course, it's already made, and I took a making another two for fun."**_ The Darkness said as threeportals came from the ground showing three new Darklings. " _ **Host say hello to my Samurai, Armored Knight and Dancer."**_

Naruto look at the Samurai, it has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the odd emblem printed on them like the Dusk, and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The creature's black, featureless, pointed feet sprout out from the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist. It bowed to Naruto respectfully as it stood straight as if waiting for an order.

Soon the Dancer jumped in front of Naruto, Naruto notice that she…that is if it's a female, was more brightly colored and feminine in appearance than other Darklings, the Dancer wear pink bell-bottom pants with a white odd symbol printed on one leg. They also have pink beanie-like hats on that cover where their eyes would be, with a long, pink, braid-like growth sprouting from under the caps. Dancer also seem to wear dark, heeled boots with toes that point up at sharp right angles, as well as dark bracelets on each wrist, both with a small spike on them. They also have dark armor, resembling the top of the Nobody symbol, that cover their chests. This armor is worn somewhat like a halter-top gown, as it exposes the Dancers' shoulders and terminates in a collar. Their hands seemed to be sharp like blades and their mouths look to have been sewn on into a permanent, eerie grin. Dancer just seemed to glide around Naruto as if inspecting him before standing next to Samurai and just moved around as if listening to a nice slow pace music.

The last Darkling took a stand next to the other side of Samurai, Armored Knight, true to its name, is a very thin, humanoid Darkling clad from head to toe in black, grey, and silver armor. Its spherical, pitch-black head and glowing, yellow eyes are visible in its helmet, and there are two red spirals decorating its visor. It also carries a sword with a gold guard and handle. Its odd emblem is on its abdomen.

"Alright…how many more can I make for them including the Dusk?" Naruto demanded as he lifted his right arm to summon more portals.

" _ **Seven Dusks, four more Samurai, six Knights, and ten Dancers, including the ones you summon as well. That's a total of twenty-seven Darklings."**_ The Darkness whispered as more of the new created Darklings appeared as Naruto stood up looking at these Darklings.

"Listen…I want you all to kill all…no prisoners end the lives who dared to take my sister away from me…UNDERSTOOD?!" Naruto harshly order as the Samurai nodded and bowed, the Dancers spun around and bowed, and the Knights stomped the ground and raised their blades twice. "Go wild."

XXXXXXXXXX

A priest looked to another priest, "Hey."

"Yeah." The second priest said yawning from doing this boring duty.

"Ever wonder why we're here?"

"What-"

*ZHING~!*

In less than five seconds the heads of the two stray priest were roll on the ground courtesy of the Samurai who just flicked their blood of its blade while the Dusk appeared to drag their bodies to the portal.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you!" Another Stray priest yelled pointing to a young woman who was dancing in the forest without a care in the world. "Look, get out of here!"

The person still danced, while now doing some break dancing, as it did a handstand while spreading her legs. The priest sighed, "Ugh, damn teens, hey look. I rather not hurt you-!"

The second the person tried to touch the woman's legs to talk to him; the limbs snaked around his neck and slammed them to the ground. "Uhh…" The man groaned before he felt two hands around the side of his head and quickly-

*SNAP~!*

The Dancer smiled as she back flip away from the man, as some Dusk took the body away, as she heard many more of the same sound happening. She just started to do some belly-shaking to lure the next one, she grin just grow more eerily as she heard coming footsteps.

"HEY YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked forward as the Armored Knights storm the church killing all that opposed The Darkness host, "SOMEONE HELP! THEY'RE TOO MANY OF THEM!"

"GOD SAVE US!"

"MY LEGS, MY LE~GS!"

"AHHH-HAAA!"

" _ **My time Uzumaki…"**_ The Darkness said as Naruto blew a fire jutsu to kill two female nuns who were going to shoot him. _**"As was prophesized!"**_

Naruto eyes suddenly saw hundreds of faces, "Can't stop…find Hikari…" The blonde throws two kunais at snipers from the ceiling as the Knights attack and stab relentlessly at two assassins.

" _ **I GROW STRONGER WITH EACH DARK ACT YOU MAKE NARUTO!"**_ The Darkness whispered almost seductively as Naruto force fully opens the mouth of a priest to allow a serpent to enter through it and took a heart out.

" _ **Show me what you can do with my powers!"**_

Naruto looked at the statue as he snap his fingers, exploding the whole thing and wall to show a hidden staircase, "Help me…" The blonde turned back to see one of the women still alive. "Don't let me die…I'm pregnant with a child!"

Naruto eyes gazed at her with emptiness as he flick his fingers to cut the woman's neck using his dark wind chakra, "…" The blonde knew she wasn't pregnant, but even if she was, she sealed her fate working for these Fallen Angels. Looking back at the staircase, Naruto eyes saw dozens of more priests as he clenched his teeth.

"Kill them."

Soon the room was flooded with the Darklings, he summoned already came from the shadows…dancers sliced off limbs with their unorthodox style of dancing, the knights spun around in circles slashing the humans in metallic hurricanes of fury, and the Samurai's were thrusting their blades expertly as they all took their time with their victims.

As this happen the serpents greedily ate everything from hearts, holy bullets, light swords, paintings…nearly anything it could grab its teeth into. _**"Host…let me be…"**_

The walls, corners, and everything in between from inside that room was starting to have tentacles and monsters coming from it… _ **"You're reason for living!"**_

Naruto just walked forward ignoring the screams and pleas for help; he just shed one tear when reaching the steps.

" _ **Can you feel it? Your negativity gives me so much strength, IT MAKES US INVINCIBLE!"**_

Naruto continued to walk…as he saw Raynare. The boy made a fist as he felt anger coursing through his blood, "Raynare what are…why are you glowing?" The Konoha shinobi said losing his temper for confusion…the fallen angel is glowing…not the after sex glow, she's _literally_ glowing like a star.

"Hmhm…because I have your weakness…" Raynare said showing a disturbing set of sharp teeth.

"Onii-sama!"

Naruto's eyes can only widen in horror watching his sister being dragged in by Freed by her hair…

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei, Kiba and Koneko looked at the bloody mess, which only held beings that they never saw; they just stood still before vanishing.

"Ise-kun?" Rias said entering the remains of the building with Akeno running behind her. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to find Asia and Naruto was suppose to be-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The group of devils felt the earth shake as Naruto voice roared out from below them. However that was enough for Issei to run down to the hidden staircase. "Naruto, hold on I'm coming!"

"Everyone let's go!" Rias said not willing to lose her peerage member.

"Right!" They said as they hurried with Issei.

"What's going on?" Kiba said sensing an odd energy, one being Demonic and the other an Angelic presence coming closer with each step they take.

"I don't know," Koneko said but her eyes were filled with fear. "But it's making feel like a little girl again, that darkness that you can't help but be afraid."

"Took the words out of my mouth Koneko-" Rias started but halted when looking at the room they reached.

Naruto, who was crying loudly, holding a dead girl and Raynare blood and body was scattered across the room…what the hell just happen?

XXXXXXXXXX

MOMENTS AGO

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'LL KILL YOU AND SELL YOUR BODY FOR PARTS!" Naruto yelled when jumping at them, but the serpents grabbed his arms and legs. "WHAT THE!? HEY, LET GO OF ME!"

" **No, this is your punishment for denying what I want!"**

"Ho~," Raynare chuckled when watching the Darkness restrain Naruto. "This makes my job easier."

"Job?! What job?!" Naruto demanded trying his hardest to save his sister only to fall forward!

Raynare smiles when walking to Hikari who was on her knees thanks to Freed pushing her, "Let's say Freed here is the reason that Hikari was brought here, but now I'm doing someone a favor."

"Onii-sama…" Hikari cried showing her bruised face, "H-Hel-Help…. m-meeee!" The girl broke down from either the pain or situation, but Naruto just cried tears as the Darkness still held him but not before covered his mouth.

"Fucking shut up~!" Raynare said slapping Hikari to make her fall forward to get closer to Naruto.

"MMMM!" Naruto screamed as the Darkness tightens his hold on the blonde.

" _ **BE STILL AND WATCH!"**_

"I'm sorry…I won't talk…" Hikari whimpered as Raynare walked to her…only to be head-butted by the younger human as she smirked, but it didn't late until Freed sucker punched her left cheek.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed inching closer to his sister.

" _ **Your mine, you BELONG TO ME!"**_

Freed smiled as he saw Naruto, "Well, who know the shitty devil had such a hard-on for his sister…to be honest I understand, I didn't had my junk ripped off by you, I might've raped her a few dozen times!"

"You know why this is happen?" Raynare asked pushing Freed aside and grabbing Hikari's hair by the fistful. "Cause you're a monster! THE DARKNESS HOST! The Angelus told me to take care of you and Hikari, no more bloodline means no more unholy powers…that means Angels win automatically!"

"If you just never been born, maybe Hikari could've lived a normal life, instead of being related to a devil!" Raynare smirked as Naruto glared at her. "This is your fault, not me, you! YOU!"

"Onii-sama, what are they talking about!? SAVE ME!" The girl cried as Raynare backhanded her.

"Don't worry, unlike you, Hikari-chan," Raynare pushed the girl onto the ground in front of Naruto. "Will have a quick and painless death."

"HMKAREEEEE!" Naruto muffled voice screamed as he violently shook.

Raynare sighed sadly, "You know, this isn't personally, you know that right? She was such a promising girl…" The Fallen Angel pulled out a gun to the back of Hikari's head. "Now…it's time for you to learn to never mess with the light of the Angelus!"

Hikari, turning her head to look at Naruto's eyes, smiled sweetly even thought tears of fear were flowing down, "Onii-sama…thank you for saving me, I'd wouldn't have trade it even for the world…I love y-"

*BANG!*

…

…

…

…

…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHH, ahhhh!" Naruto cried as the dark substance closing his mouth was released as he saw Hikari's smiling face slowly losing its color as he sobbed uncontrollable! "HIKARI! UAHHHH! HIKARI! _HIKARI!_ "

All those moments of cooking for her, playing with her, teaching her, protecting her, were flooding Naruto's mind as he screamed out for his sister, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"And now you…" Raynare said before a Dark Serpent stabs through her stomach. ' _At least…My Lady Angelus…is safe…_ '

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he used his own hands to ripped apart and throw Raynare around. Screams, tears, and anguished cries were all he can do as Naruto had torn apart the woman who murdered his beloved sister!

…

…

…

"Ha…haaah….ha…" Naruto gasped out realizing he was the only one left…Freed must have escape. He slowly crawled to hold Hikari's body. "Hikari…" Naruto cried again as he saw the others.

"Naruto?" Issei said as he saw the body of an unknown girl. "What's wrong?"

" _ **Aww~ what did Raynare do to your sister?"**_ The Darkness said as the serpent's mouths curved upward to Naruto to smile at him. The tone was filled with faux sympathy as it actually made Naruto cried more.

"Sister?" Rias said gasping…that dead girl is…oh no, even Naruto didn't deserve this.

" _ **She was a burden, this is our freedom!"**_ The Darkness spoke again as Kiba glared at the serpent.

' _It thinks that Naruto's sister is a burden?!'_

Naruto stood up silently, "…"

"N-Naruto come on…take a deep breath. We can always revive her."Akeno said for once trying to help the blonde with sudden loss of his family.

"…" Naruto's eyes were hollowed as he noticed the gun that Raynare used was in front of him.

"Oh no!" Koneko rushed to grab the weapon Naruto was looking, but he already grabbed it before her hand reached for it. "Naruto don't!"

*Click~!*

Naruto walked forward to see a mirror as the Darkness chuckles, _**"Where do you think, you're going?"**_

"Naruto no!" Issei said grabbing the boy's arm when he started raise it. "You're sister wouldn't want this!"

Soon everyone join in stopping in hope Naruto would stop his upcoming suicide, _**"NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU! YOU'RE MINE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**_

"Naruto stop! We can revive her!" Rias voice yelled at the young man.

"Naruto-san, please you have to live for her!" Issei shouted losing his strength to pull down Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun, think about her feeling if your sister was still here!" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto!"

" _Naruto!"_

" **Naruto!"**

" _ **Naruto!"**_

The Darkness serpents bite the boy's hands as Naruto lifted the hand with great difficulty as the boy finger was on the trigger…pointing at his forehead…

"STOP!" Koneko for once yelled as she tried to pull the gun from Naruto's grasp.

"PLEASE!" Issei roared.

"NARUTO!" Everyone said together as the finger was slowly twitching…

" _ **NO! MUST NOT! CANNOT!"The Darkness roared as the eyes of the serpents were now alarmed and…for once scared? "DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_

*BAM!*

"Oh god…" Issei said for once to shock to feel the pain of the holy word. To see Naruto sad look etched on his dying moments. "Naruto…"

"…" Rias just sat on her rear as she felt sticky warm liquid on her face; the blood of the boy she bullied for years…was all over her.

Kiba just slammed his fist to the floor, "No! This wasn't..." he cried out as the blonde gentleman just couldn't deal with the fact that Naruto killed himself.

Akeno just summoned a white cloth to put over Naruto's face...

Koneko just look down sadly with trembling fist...

Before anything else could happen blinding light flooded the room! If they took the time the notice it came from both Naruto, then Hikari as the room was now slowly vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hikari..." Naruto said in a said in a longing voice.

"Hmhm, such a devoted big brother." Said a gentle female voice.

"H-Huh?" Naruto's eyes opened up to see sunlight, unlike the usually heat it was...comforting.

"Heya sweetie...did you have a good nap?" The female voice asked.

Naruto eyes slowly noticed a dark haired woman, possible five or seven years, older than him. She had a ring piercing on her lower lip, "Who...who are you?"

"Didn't Jackie tell you?"

Naruto eyes slightly widen as he spoke one word, "Jenny?"

The woman smiled kindly with a slight nod, "Nice to see you...Naruto."

"How...?"

"I'm giving you one more chance..." Jenny said stroking Naruto's spiky hair.

"Wha-?"

Jenny just shook her head, "You have to protect your light. Alright? Don't lose sight of it again..."

"Jackie wanted you to forgive him..." Naruto said as he felt his mind getting foggy, but he still wanted to let her know that. Naruto can see why the man asked him to save her; she was like Hikari…his only piece of happiness and sanity… "Please...forgive him..."

"Silly, how can I forgive him when it wasn't his fault to begin with? It's time to go, Naruto." Jenny said as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want go...my sister's gone."

Jenny just continued to stroke his hair, "It's okay, she's fine...you have to wake up Naruto..."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HIDDEN ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly rose from his spot with wide eyes gasping, "UWAHHHH!?" The blonde coughed out as he took deep breathes from his..."Wait...didn't I died?"

"Dude!" Issei cried hugging Naruto tightly! "You're alive!"

"Issei? Then that means..."

The blonde turn to see not only Rias and the rest of the peerage but also Asia who was behind Rias as she looked at Naruto with sad eyes, "Naruto...I'm sorry for your loss..."

The boy turned to see Hikari with a blanket over her body. Naruto can only look away as he remembered his dead sister. "Dammit..."

"Was she really your sister?" Rias asked as Asia walked to Naruto and heal his body in case of any internal damage.

"No use in hiding it now...yeah, not by blood. Hikari was a child my family kidnapped, all I can get from her was they torture her and tried to control her power...but she was human...I never understood why she was chosen." Naruto explained before looking at the two devils, "All I wanted was for her to be happy..."

"Uhh..."

Naruto's turn his head to see the blanket glowing bright yellow, soon a figure that was once a corpse stood up, "Oww, my head hurts~!"

"H-Hikari?" Naruto asked, as he couldn't believe it.

"Onii-sama? Where are we? And we are those guys - EEP!" The young girl squealed as Naruto hugged her.

"Thank god -ow-, thank god -ow-, that you're fine!" Naruto said, as everyone couldn't believe what just happen, a few minutes ago, had bullet hole on her forehead...now she's fine with only a small headache.

"Nii-sama...it's okay I'm here." Hikari whispered to her crying older brother, patting his back softly.

Naruto just broke the hugged to smile kindly at his sister, "Welcome home!"

Hikari just seemed confused but nonetheless smiled back, "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY, KUOH HIGH SCHOOL

XXXXXXXXXX

Koneko watched as Hikari worked out a complicated math problem when caught sleeping in class.

Rias allowed Naruto's younger sister to enroll to the academy, so they can at least protect her better. Koneko was in charge for watching her, but it seems that it won't be much of a job, unlike Naruto, Rias gave her a different last name for both protection and no one will bully her for being Naruto's sister.

Speaking of which, the white haired girl looked at the window, she hadn't since Naruto at all...

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The young boy flex his muscles as he felt...charged up for today, not one bit of side effect. Miyako went to her school as Naruto stay behind to figure this out. Thankfully, though the Darkness has been quiet for some reason ever since Naruto tried to end his life.

*DING-DONG!*

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he went to the door, probably a mailman, "Hello-?"

"J-Jackie! Oh man, am I glad to see you!" A skittish young man pushed Naruto into his home then quickly closed the door, "I've been stuck here since...I don't know how long man! And…you're not Jackie..." The man deadpanned comically as he turned to see the blonde boy and not Jackie.

Naruto can only look at the twitching young man; he was wearing a dirty blue suit and had two colored eyes green on the left and blue on the right. "Who are you and why...do I sense the Darkness around you?"

"Oh shit...y-you the n-new Darkness Host?" The man stutters, as he seemed scared for his life.

"Yeah, you seem to know my predecessor Jackie...who are you?"

"The n-n-names J-Johnny Powell, you're looking at Jackie's number one, and barely willing I might add, advisor to the Darkness!"

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _Jackie smiled as he stood up, the darkness of the room slowly growing darker, "Naruto journey isn't over, but at least he was able to do the one thing I couldn't…save his light."_

 _The man sighed as he took a seat in his chair, "…So long viewers, it's my last time in the Dark Room. Let's hope that Naruto can raise up to the challenge now."_

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: Before anyone says Naruto is totally different from what he said, he isn't. He will kill to protect his friends and family, Hikari was like Jenny was to Jackie, Naruto only light in his life of darkness. This is why he was killing so much and was so stoic doing it.**_

 _ **Next chapter will reveal something between Naruto and what has happen to the Angelus, while also showing a girl from the harem! Good bye and wish me luck on my endeavours, please give some reviews to cheer this sad guy up please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Azure King: Hello everyone sorry it has been a long time since i updated. Sadly I have been having money problems and family also, I was stress out for weeks and months until things are more or less getting better. The depression I had didn't help and for that I am sorry. I hope that this chapter will make up for it._**

 ** _I also have more bad news, I will be -hoping- entering college after 3+ years of trying to do my best to get in. So Ill update even less but Queen and my friends who help will try to write when I can't so the updates shouldn't be months apart anymore._**

 ** _Please go easy on me on the short chapter and have a wonderful day._**

 ** _Chapter start!_**

Naruto was walking to his living room as he put down a tray of tea, coffee, and snacks, "Here you go Mister Powell."

The skittish man nodded as he quickly grab the tea cup, "T-Thanks, you're m-more of a people person than Jackie was! You know what he did after I left and he needed help?! Send a huge non-talking goon!"

The blonde chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "Heh, I see that my predecessor wasn't a kind man."

"Growing with the mafia tends to fuck you up in the head." Johnny joked as he looked at Naruto with slightly concerned eyes. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I'm going to have my birthday in a few weeks." Naruto said with a smile.

However Jackie's former employee was just shocked, "Four years earlier than the Darkness is supposed to be summoned."

"Wait you know I have the Darkness now?" The devil asked as Johnny nodded.

"Y-Yeah, the Darkness was trying to make its puppet a-and I have sort of feel for these things with the Darkness." The man said as he moved his hands erratically around Naruto. "Like this aura, know what I'm saying?"

"Yes… I think…" Naruto deadpanned as he looked at Johnny. "But that pegs the question, if you're from the past or whatever from Jackie's time as a Darkness Host, how were you here?"

"Oh, you know Japan is nice this year- THE FUCKING ANGELUS, IS WHY I'M HERE DUMBASS!" The expert on Supernatural things yelled as Naruto eyes narrowed in anger from the name.

"Please explain…"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH HIKARI

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-Sama~" Hikari softly cried as she landed her head squarely on the desk. "Where are you?"

Hikari was depressed that she hasn't seen her big brother all day; she wanted to go to this school to spent time with him. Even though she was a year younger than him, "Uwaa~" she softly cried unknowingly that many of her classmates were blushing at her form.

Even when she was sad, Hikari still capture the hearts of others.

"Hikari Uchiha?"

The girl's eyes, which were covered by her arms, narrow into a glare. Quickly fixing that, Hikari smiled as she turn to her classmate, "Koneko-san, yes?"

The white haired teen flinch at the girl, she was so… perfect. Koneko knew that her master, Rias, had faults, so did herself, Issei, Kiba, Akeno and everyone and everything she known. But Hikari it is like she fixes the problem of any flaw she has is gone in less than a second.

Sleeping in class? That was gone after she was caught, and was totally awake for all lessons.

Slightly confused in class? She quickly learned college level answers and actually teaches the teachers.

Being angry? She instantly made any trace of negative emotions before talking to her enemy.

It scared the young devil deeply on how her master's fellow pure blooded devil's younger sister… was so perfect.

"Rias wants to talk to you; we have some nice food for lunch." The white haired girl said from what Rias wanted her to say to Naruto's sister.

"Ohh, that sounds lovely, is my bro- Naruto coming?" Hikari said with her fingers locking with each other in a enduring gesture.

"No, he isn't…" Koneko said, but would have offered if Naruto was here.

"Well at least I know you guys offer him the same gesture towards me too, right?" The young Uzumaki said sweetly.

Koneko shook her head, "We… never did."

Hikari face just looked blank; as Koneko felt fear from that face it was so frightening that such a sweet and beautiful could have such a look. Thankfully it only lasted less than a second, before nodding kindly, "Oh that's fine, that makes it more fun to tell nii-" Hikari stop before looking a little bitter, "I mean… Uzumaki-san…"

Koneko winced remembering what Naruto said to Rias and her peerage, when Hikari was signing the papers to enter the school.

FLASH BACK

Hikari smiled as she signed the papers that will transfer her into Kuoh academy, "Okay, so what's next?"

The red haired girl smiled kindly as she gave one last paper, "Just sign here under your first name."

"Sure, let me read this first." Hikari said as her eyes quickly read the paper and was slowly looking confuse.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw his sister's change in demeanor.

"Nii-sama, why do I have to change my last name from Uzumaki to Uchiha?" Hikari asked in slight anger, "Why do I have to remove the name you gave me!?"

"Hikari, people don't like me at school, if they find out you're related to me-"

"I don't care!" The young girl roared standing up with tears starting to form, "You're my brother, I am proud to be your family! I'll be damned if I'll this tart-"

"Tart?" Rias said confused as she look at Akeno who just shrug at the insult. "Who calls someone a treat?"

"Is going to make me-"

"I requested this." Naruto stated as his sister look horrified.

"W-What?"

Naruto stood up as he placed his hands on Hikari's small shoulders, "I love you… so much…" Naruto said softly.

"Eh?!" The younger sisters blushed red losing any anger that she had.

"That's why; yesterday I almost lost you to that craze guy and his friends, because you're related to me." Naruto said taking a deep breath remembering the gunshot that killed female Uzumaki. "I rather have you under a fake name than let that happen again. Please Hikari…?"

"I…" The young girl looked at the paper and sighed, "Why Uchiha?"

"It's from a good name from my old friend." Naruto smirked as he patted his pouting sister head.

FLASHBACK END

"So please lead the way." Hikari said gently cupping Koneko's chin staring deeply into her eyes.

"Ah…" Koneko blushed; it was like Hikari can make anyone fall for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

"So one more time… explain." Naruto asked as Johnny nodded.

"Y-yeah, so after the Jackie got stuck in hell. The Angelus came and started to hunt down everyone that Jackie ever met. The mafia tried their best, but couldn't pull the trigger when seeing Jenny. We just couldn't we all knew her. Then BAM! In a less than a second most the gang was burned down to ashes…" Johnny said looking down in self-hate, "Jimmy the grape, the second in command after Jackie was gone, told me to run and find a way to bring him back."

The skittish man grab a small apple as he held in his hands, "For days, the Angelus burn down everything that Jackie touch… she killed children, women, men, and anything that has a stench of Darkness Essence! Soon I was the only one who was running, she cornered me in the subway but that's when something happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he took mental notes in his head about his new enemy.

"Jenny… she took control telling me that I have to help her defeat the Angelus. She spouted out saying that the Angelus ways weren't good and I had to find Jackie. So she opens up some portal and pushed me in." Johnny said before clutching the apple with both hands. "Then I woke up in some part of Japan."

"So what happen to the Angelus?" Naruto said as he was now confused, if the Darkness and Angelus were apart of different world, then why are they here?

"I guess that she must've thought I was going to succeed and follow me. A-Anyway, after getting here I spent my time look for you. One bad thing about being touched by the Darkness is that I can feel it. And, man, you were like a bonfire!" Johnny joked as he pointed at Naruto. "So now we have you to be the Host."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Johnny with sad eyes, "I thought the Angelus was good."

"Well… she is but an extremist." Johnny sighed, "I-It was because she was doted by God."

"God?"

"Yeah? The big man? The dude who sent the plagues? Do I have to draw a picture?" Johnny said exasperated by the blonde.

"No, no, no! J-Just making sure." Naruto said as he chuckled. "Wait God doted on the Angelus?"

"Yeah, when God created light into the Darkness, it created the Angelus, his first creation." The former mafia member explained. "It wanted to please its father, and the Angelus served under the Angels."

"The angels?" Naruto echoed wondering if the Fallen Angels and Angels work under the current Angelus.

"Yeah, but soon it started to become… dark. It kill those who commits the lightest of sins, it then took females to, uh… pamper her." Johnny said noticing Naruto's clueless look. "Uh, and also she left the Angels taking her own justice in her terms."

Naruto looked down as if feeling bad, "So she was kicked out?"

"P-Pretty much, she hated the Darkness to the point it was obsessive." Johnny explained as he sighed. "And that's it."

"Thank you, so what now?" Naruto said as he wondered what Johnny is going to do.

"A-Actually if it's alright with you, can I stay here?" Johnny said with a small twitch, "I uh… don't want that Angelus to win. Not after killing all of Jackie's friends and home, when Jackie was still around, I used to be advisor to the Darkness. I know far more about than most Hosts." Johnny said as Naruto thought about it.

'He could help understand the Darkness better and prevent like it stop me last night…' Naruto thought as he nodded to the man. "Alright," Standing up straight Naruto gave his hand to still sitting Johnny. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we need to get some Dark Essence stuff like the Vendetta weapons." Johnny said as he took Naruto's hands.

"What are-"

Before Naruto can inquiry the one of the serpents appeared and bit Johnny's arms! "Shit!"

"Ugh!" The man stood back as he clutched the wounded limb.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH HIKARI

XXXXXXXXXX

The young girl gently lifted her cup of tea as she smelled it, "Green tea?"

Rias smiled kindly as she nodded, "Mmh, I love it."

"I prefer western teas." Hikari said placing her cup down before smiling at Rias, "That reminds me, why did you send me here?"

"I just wanted to get to know-" Rias started but notice that Hikari's smiling melted into a stern look.

"Bull… Shit…" She cursed at the red haired girl.

"Excuse me?" Rias said in shock as did the rest of her peerage who came in time with the snacks to hear Hikari's words.

Leaning back to the couch and lazily placing her head on her palm she spoke, "I rather not spend my free time with idiot people who see my beloved brother as a monster."

"H-Hikari-chan-"

"Drop the chan, Gremory." The girl said as Rias stiffen at the name, "You think I wouldn't know the existence of devils after what the Ventis pillar did to me?"

The room was filled with tense silence as Hikari smile grew, "So I ask one more time… why did you call me?"

"I…"

"Maybe use me to pump you information on my brother?" She said cruelly before adopting a feigned look of innocence. "Or maybe… you want me to kill him? To slit his throat as he sleeps or choke him in the bath?"

Rias eyes widen in horror as Hikari said all that with such an… innocent smile, "I-I-I-"

"T-T-Today would be nice!" Hikari mocked the girl narrowing her eyes.

Issei looked a little disturbed but spoke, "Uhh… you seem… really different from what Naruto told me."

Hikari smiled at Issei kindly, "Thank you, I apologize for my mood."

"Oh no, it's just that you're so nice to me and Naruto but you are-"

"I hate her and her kind." Hikari said not looking at away from the pervert.

"Huh?"

"Not devils…" Her eyes darted to Rias, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko as the pupils shook violently. "I hate those four… monsters for hating my brother. That's why I hate you." She continued with a dark look, "He had always been a kind man and yet you demonized him.°

°I don't-" Rias tried to explain before Hikari glared at her.

"You spread rumors about him when you're growing up with him. You keep tabs on him because you think he might become his family. You constantly bring him here to hassle him for whatever small reasons he does." Hikari said darkly at the woman as she stood up. "Try to deny me…"

Rias couldn't say anything as Hikari glared harder, "..."

"That's what I thought… I'm going home rather to listen to some lies from a cowardly girl." Hikari said cruelly before bowing to Issei, "Issei-san, have a good day, and if you're in the area please visit my brother's home."

The brown haired boy nodded absently, "S-Sure…"

Hikari loudly slammed the door making every devil flinch as she stood outside with a mad pout, "…They're the monsters...not me or Naruto-onii-sama…"

Hikari didn't care about anything...only her brother and Miyako...

XXXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOUSE

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Johnny you alright?!" Naruto asked the man nodded holding his… undamaged arm? "The hell?"

"My hand…" Johnny said looking at the hand to see nothing, "Wait… my head…"

"What about it?" Naruto asked as the man smiled.

"I can't hear the whispers!" The man yelled, "I mean, I can still hear a bit, but-!"

The Darkness Serpents appeared as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what did you do?"

"Johnny needed to be fix before he could be of use…" The Darkness whispered softly.

"Are… you okay?" Naruto asked to get no response. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm good!" Johnny said as he sat down taking a piece of paper and pencil to write something. "Okay we need that and t-this and some of those!"

However Naruto didn't listen as he looked at the Serpent's, "Hey… talk…"

"You killed yourself…"

Naruto mouth curl down as he remember the night and the action he took when he thought… "I know… but why do you care?"

"I was gone… I was nothing…"

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't let Hikari die!" Naruto yelled as the Serpents snap at him! "It's the truth!"

"I OWN YOU, YOU'RE MINE!"

The blonde walked away leaving Johnny to do as he pleased, until he reached his room, "I am not your plaything… let's get that straight okay? I'm sorry that I did that, but it was on you… if you want to live then help me. Not hinder me…" Naruto said crossing his arms. "Otherwise, I will hold you back forever."

"You cannot!"

The boy smirked as he nodded, "Sage training, I slipped up yesterday due to my sister's kidnapping.'

The Darkness growled before the Serpents vanished as Naruto smiled…

"You'll come around…"

Ding-Dong~!

"Oh guess the girls are home-"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"DID YOU HARM ONII-SAMA?"

"Oh… shit…" Naruto deadpanned rushing into the room to see Johnny, Miyako and Hikari in a comical pose where they were trying to kill each other… well save for Johnny who was trying to escape.

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Don't kill me!"

"Girl's wait, Johnny is my friend!" He said as the girls looked at the slightly crazed man.

"Really?" They asked surprised at the truth.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to be living here for a bit." The cowardly man said as the girls let go of him. "Phew…"

"Sorry." Hikari bowed respectfully.

"As do I," Miyako said professionally.

"O-Oh, it's fine, really. Don't worry about it. Ehehe…" Johnny laughed nervously.

"What the heck are you girls doing anyway?" Naruto groaned.

"Oh sorry, I was held up in school. Some of the girls wouldn't leave me alone ehehehe…" Hikari said turning away from Naruto… frowning in pain for lying to her beloved older brother.

Naruto stared at her before nodding, "Well okay."

"I also should apologize, my clan called me on the worst time. Please forgive me Naruto-sama, Hikari-dono." The young friend/maid got one knee to grit her teeth at the shame of failure.

"No, it's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it." He waved off.

Hikari still tapped her forehead, "Still...they think I'm dead though, but as long as I have Onii-sama then its fine~" She quipped.

"Oi, Hikari-chan." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sorry Onii-sama… but as I said, even there's no God… my heaven is here." She said softly as Naruto touched her cheek softly making a nuzzle into his strong calloused and rough hand.

"Hey...my thoughts exactly."

"Do… do they do that often?" Johnny said as he saw the two siblings nearly… oh who was he kidding? They were practically having eye-sex!

"Every time…" the maid sighed as Hikari blushed… she knew that Hikari was a goddess of a female and with her master… the sight nearly made her knees give way. "Er-hem!" She cleared her throat intentionally to get their attention.

"..." They didn't moved as Hikari started to move forward.

"ER-HEM~!" Miyako coughed nearly having a nosebleed from what almost happened.

"Ah~!" Hikari jumped, "A-Ah, right, um so Johnny do you like video games?"

"Sure, if you got Pong."

…

…

…

"What's Pong?" Hikari asked as she pointed to the Sigma-Square, Entertainment Station 3 and 4, and other game consoles. "We got those."

"Wow… I really went through the future…" Johnny said looking at the various games.

"Just enjoy yourself," Naruto patted his shoulder.

"Is he...all in there?" Hikari whispered as Johnny started the new Call of Duty game. "He seems a bit spacey."

"He had some bad time with some drugs." Naruto admitted as he saw the girls enter the kitchen. "Anyway what's for dinner?" He asked with great interest.

"Fried chicken, salad, the usual." Miyako stated as she also got some noodles for Naruto's ramen habit.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY, KUOH HIGH SCHOOL

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sketching the serpents as Kiba arrived, "What is it now?" Naruto asked as the blonde boy scratch his cheek.

"Uhh...I think it's better if you come and see…" He said as Naruto followed the teen.

"Must be bad if she asking for me." Naruto deadpanned as he walked forward taking note that he felt powerful energy coming near them. "Oh no…" He said blankly at who he thinks was there. "Please tell me it isn't who I think it is."

"Hello Rias-chan~!"

Naruto sighed as he felt an incoming headache as he heard the voice from the room, looking at Kiba the boy for once gave him an apologetic look, "Do me a favor, even though I know you guys don't like me. But keep Hikari away from him." He said softly but in a serious tone that made Kiba slightly afraid of not saying yes.

"O-Of course."

"Good because I don't want that glorified chicken to-"

"Immortality! Devour his heart and allow me to give your eternal life!"

Naruto eyes widen for once a little spook at the Darkness screaming at his mind, 'I'd rather not...even if I wanted to.' He thought to his new power as he open the door. To show Rias peerage and now a new male in the Occult research room, "Riser-sama." Naruto tilted his head to respect the fellow pure blood Devil.

The teen turned to Naruto, allowing him to see his full figure to the blonde's annoyance. He wore a nicely made red suit, burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. "Ah Ventis-"

"It's Uzumaki, I prefer my human last name than my Devil one." Naruto raised his hand to politely stop the young man, "If that is alright with you."

"Oh. Of course… Uzumaki…"

Issei moving towards to Rias whispered, "Why is Naruto being so nice to Riser?"

Rias sighed knowing that it was odd for the blonde to act like this, "His family used to be close friends to the Phenex Pillar before they betray them. Naruto was thankfully helped out by Riser's mother and father, despite the bad blood they know Naruto isn't a craze member like… them." She trailed off remembering what Hikari said to her the other day. "So he owes them a lot."

Sighing at the immortal, Naruto look at Rias, "Is it about the marriage?" He asked ignoring Issei's crushed look and Rias unable to meet his eyes. "So it is…"

"Don't worry Uzumaki," Riser stated as his pat Naruto's back annoying the younger blonde greatly. "She knows its lock down, she was going to ask you for your family's Rule Breakers to stop it."

"Rule Breakers?" Issei echoed as the red clad man smirked darkly at him.

"Yes, as the Phenex Pillar is reflected on the great fire bird, Ventis are corrupted by using things that corrupted-"

"My family are known for breaking anything down, that's what our Pillar does." Naruto simplified the story, "Any scroll, object, Evil Piece, can be annulled with my family's Rule Breakers." He summed up the abilities, "Sadly I can't since my home is still locked out."

Rias looked down as she realized that even Naruto wanted to help, if she was lucky, he couldn't in the end. "I…"

"Riser… please don't marry Rias." Naruto said as he looked at the man taking his hand off his back, "You can see she isn't interested in you."

"And why not? I'm only showing-"

"Raiser. No. Just no." Naruto said with a serious tone. "A real man would allow her to be happy…"

Raiser smiled as he push Naruto's back, "What are you going to do about it traitor?" he chuckled as Naruto's eyes glared at the insult. "Don't like that traitor?"

Curling his fingers into a fist, he clench his teeth...but turn away, "I'm walking away." he simply said doing what he announced but stop when the doors open to see-

"Onii-sama~" Hikari smiled as she enter the room. "I figured you were here, sorry I was looking for you. Miyako told me that dinner isn't-" she stopped as she noticed the group. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to barge in on something important!"

"Oh shit…" Naruto paled. Eyes widening at his sisters arrival, he started to push her away, "Go home now."

"W-What? But I just-"

"I said go home!"

"But why~?" She whined.

"Hold Uzumaki, who is this cute girl?" Riser said as Naruto eyes shook from utter rage from the tone he used. "I didn't seen Rias get a cute girl like her before!"

"She's… my…" Naruto started as Hikari's existence mustn't be revealed, "S-"

"Servant!" Rias shouted, "M-My brother gave Naruto a servant to help him with chores." She quickly said as Naruto eyes soften but inwardly thank the girl's help. "Right Hikari-san?"

Unknown to what was going on, but noticing her brother's down expression...she nodded, "Yes, I am Naruto's servant."

"Oh. Well, she's downright cute." Riser grinned, as his hand went toward the girl about to touch her face.

*CHOMP!*

"Gah!" Riser cried as his hand felt pain...wait...felt? Looking at his hand a black serpent was biting his hand, "This is…"

"Don't you ever… touch her…" He muttered darkly.

"O-Onii-sama?" She shakes at the power that her brother used, before feeling… "Odd… I feel tired…" slumping to the ground the other serpent that Naruto had curl around her tightly but gentle at the same time.

Pulling her close to his arms, Naruto took Hikari into the couch squatting down to make sure she was comfortable he spoke softly… "I'll tell you this once Riser… she is off limits. If you ever try to touch her when I'm around…" Turn his head to show red colored eyes, "Or else, I have to kill you."

That moment made the whole room quiet and cold as night in the South Pole. Naruto walked up to the man, "I put up with the kind bullshit because I owe your parents that… but you have cross the line. If I had the peerage I would kick your ass around the Rating Games." He threaten as his Darkness Serpents went to his sides curling vicious smiles at the blonde man. "That I promise…"

"Tch…" Riser scoffed before backing off. "Fine, whatever… but one of these days, you're going to regret it."

"Like I haven't heard that from her!" Naruto threw his thumb at the direction of Rias, "I wonder how would Lady and Sir Phenex would react to hearing this?"

"You bastard…" Looking at him, then Rias he smiled. "How about this? A rating game?"

"I'm listening…" Rias spoke for Naruto as he couldn't react in time. "What is it?"

"Naruto joins your little ragtag team, and I will give you a chance at freedom." He offered.

"Rias I suggest-" Naruto started hoping to dissuade her.

"What are the terms?"

"Oh god -ow- dammit..." He facepalmed, "Ugh, seeing that she accepted...like she said what's the terms?"

"One item for each them, despite not using all of your pieces you can still fight me. Naruto, can have that maid of his, not the cute one, to help him." Riser chuckled as he enjoy the confused look from Rias. "Naruto can be a second Queen to your team, you'll need the help. We'll face in…"

"The fallen city of Don Lori El…" Naruto said softly, "No one use that area in decades,"

"Hmph I was going to give you the choice, but fine. The battle will take place around...how about ten days?"

Naruto nodded as he also spoke, "In exchange for the short amount of time...I want to least make sure of one thing. Holy items aren't off the table, we can use them." Naruto stated as he noticed Riser taking a step back, but held his ground.

"Fine by me."

"Ten days…" Naruto said as the man left using his magic circle...then look down, "That isn't even close to getting ready."

XXXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Miyako." Naruto spoke into a cellphone as he nodded, "No, it's fine. Just take her and Johnny. Eat at that take out place. Get me something cheap ok? Thanks…" Naruto hanged up as he sighed. "I hate you Rias… so much right now…" This was not what he wanted. Rias had already taken the bait and now it's going to bite her and him in the ass when it's all said and done. "

"I don't see the problem, your Darkness can easily even the-"

"I don't want to rely on it!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the girl ignoring the peerage ready to defend her. "Chill… I was venting!"

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Issei asked.

"First I am dragged into a Peerage battle without a peerage. Two, we're fighting an uphill battle and three… all of us are fucked sideways…"

"But you can-"

"I said I don't want to rely on it! What part of that sentence don't you understand?!"

"It's controllable now right?" Rias stood up and grab his shoulders.

"That's not the point, okay? The Darkness isn't all powerful, it has limits with my imagination." Naruto stated, "It causes damage, but it won't be enough for us to win. Unless it can stall Riser's regeneration we won't win."

"Seriously?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, and plus I can't hold Holy Items." Naruto said as he took out a black package and unwrap it to show a silver cross hitting the table, "Watch…" The remaining Ventis pillar member said as he allow his Darkness Serpents to bite it. "...20 seconds…" Soon the serpent that was holding it vanish, "I doubt I can do any real damage with this. And re-summoning a serpent takes a bit of chakra- I mean my energy a lot."

"So what do we do?"

"We can't do shit." Naruto said.

"The Armor…!"

"The what?" Naruto echoed the voice in his head, "Armor?"

"I can bestow armor that only few of my host could wield!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You never said anything about an armor."

"The chances of a host that use even a fraction of my Darkness Armor is rare, even Jackie could only use 20 percent of it. And that was able to give Superman a small beatdown."

"I'm sorry who?"

"Not important, but you can't go alone. They are weak… normally killing them and draining their powers would be the obvious choice." The voice snide at the Devil's sitting across from Naruto. "Or replacing them with your allies you met prior before awakening me."

Naruto eyes widen at that last statement but didn't say anything as he kept his calm, "Training them?"

"Unfortunately yes… the blonde must be faster and stronger. The Japanese maiden needs to be more in magical reserves, the little one needs defenses besides the one she has, and lastly the two useless lasses are meat shields at best. The dragon kin… I have an idea…"

"Dragon?" Naruto questioned to the primordial being. "What do you mean dragon?"

"The Red Dragon Emperor. The brown-haired kid has Ddraig in his Sacred Gear."

"Rias… did you ever know what Issei's gear was?" Naruto asked the girl who nodded.

"It's called the Boosted Gear. It contains the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig."

"Is that the one that doubles the power ever 5 seconds?" Naruto smirked widely at the implication of a power that gets stronger by waiting.

"Ten seconds actually."

Okay… things were looking up for once. "Okay maybe this won't be a totally useless battle." Naruto then realized something else, "Hey is there a way to make myself available to make my percentage for the are or higher?"

"Why's that?"

"Is it possible for me to get 100 percent?" Naruto asked his question again.

"The hell are you planning this time?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"Training to the point your body is constantly near death is one way…"

"Rias, get to training with everyone. Around the third day, I'll come find you. By then I think I can help Issei be ready for Riser." He promised as he walk of the room, but stopped at the doors. "I also need a favor…"

"What's that?" Rias asked.

"During my training… no one follows or uses magic to spy on me. Trust me and focus on yourselves." And with that, he left without another word.

"Rias is that a good idea?" Akeno asked her King as Rias deliberated on it… but sigh. "I suppose it's alright, he has earn somewhat of a reward."

XXXXXXXXXX

KYOTO, MIDNIGHT

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of a dark portal as he whispered harshly, "Uhh… she's going to kill… she's going to kill me…" he repeated as he saw a large Japanese style manor. Knocking on the door a woman appeared in front of Naruto wearing a blue kimono, "Hey…"

"You know, if any other person told me to do this. I would've kill them." Chuckling lightly the woman started to walk deeper into her home, "Come on in, the others are waiting for you."

Naruto nodded as he walked in to see the kimono woman sit down in the living room rather lazily as he saw two more people. A purple haired woman wearing black shinobi outfit and also a woman wearing a white suit with black hair cut short, she wore sunglasses to cover her red and blue eyes. "I want to thank you girls for coming on short notice."

"I would take a huge payment but…" the woman smiled darkly as she took a gun and pointed at Naruto. "Three days on trying to kill you? That's going to be a nice training session on my accuracy."

"Thanks lady…" Naruto chuckled as the woman let a small laugh at the insult. "Also I don't want the leaders of the Kyoto region alarms. So no breaks or huge magic…"

"No worries, Naruto." The purple haired woman nodded, "Desecration is my job."

"Before we go on, I thought more were coming?" The kimono woman asked as Naruto nodded.

"They will switch out when you're tired, so they will come later Shiki." Naruto said as the woman nodded. "Now then… let's start."

The three women pulled out their weapons as Naruto pulled out a set of kunai's…

This is going to be a long training session…

Chapter end

 _ **Azureking: Well that is the start of the Riser arc, this is going to be a rather short arc as this more for Issei than Naruto's spotlight. While he will fight with Rias peerage, well I will leave that until the new chapters. But nonetheless you get to see Naruto kick more ass at least.**_

 _ **Also yes I added Superman, in the Darkness comics, Jackie (comic book version) meet and FOUGHT Superman, while losing due to how OP Superman was he was able to make him bleed. Which goes to say alot on the power of the Darkness, although it has limits to the user can bring. If Jackie thought of using magically powers or a Darkness based Kyptonite it might been Superman, but oh well.**_

 _ **And the girls in the end are in Naruto's future peerage, at least two of them are. Guess who are they are you get a cookie...and answer to your question. Also first one to guess which two are in Naruto's peerages gets another two questions.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope I get to update to you guys faster if my life stops being so crazy and stressful. I hope and prey for you all to have a nice and amazing day in your wonderful lives.**_


End file.
